The Reaper Holds Our Hearts
by SomeRockerGirl
Summary: Rianne Devant has a secret nobody can know. No one. When she befriend's Harry Potter, will he eventually get it out of her? Draco Malfoy seems he cannot keep his hands off of her. Literally. :: Revising and redoing in process :: Chapter Nine Added!
1. Rianne Devant

A/N: Well, inspiration hit like a stick in the back of the head. It hurt.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter = J.K.'s.  
  
Rianne Devant only stared at the letter across from her. She shifted on her small bed and it gave out a protestant squeak under her body movement. She didn't want to open it.  
  
Across in gold letters it read:  
  
centerMiss Rianne Devant   
  
248890 Jillian Boulevard   
  
Kandor, Maine   
  
The room above her mother's/center  
  
The letter just flew in.  
  
Rianne twitched nervously and looked at the dusky sky. Her gray eyes fell on some graffiti not too far away to divert her attention. It couldn't be read, it appeared only as a mix of red and blue. She turned back to the letter. The menacing, evil letter.  
  
The address didn't bother her. The school of Hogwarts. She already attended a school for magical aspirations. It was much, much smaller and insignificant. But she liked it. It was like an ordinary school, and she was top in her class.  
  
That was why this school wanted her.  
  
She would be graduating from Minstrel's Magic School. The school only held thirty six boys and girls. Small schools were strewn all over the world like this.  
  
Rianne heard about Hogwarts. The big school that held that one famous boy.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Rianne had a secret. It was better if she stayed in her small school.  
  
Ignoring the bitter argument she had with her conscience, Rianne bit her lip and grabbed the letter off of her nightstand. She was nearly afraid the thing would nip her hand off, but tore it open and read it.  
  
And read it again.  
  
Rudely attacked by uncontrollable boughts of laughter caused a pounding from below signaled her to shut her mouth. She stopped abruptly, shot up, and ran to her door to lock it.   
  
Yeah, they wanted her to attend alright.  
  
But if she did leave, that meant getting out of this house. Away from her abusive father, and her alcoholic mother.  
  
Rianne was surprised they were currently in the same house without eating eachother's heads. Her dad would win, anyway.  
  
They've already chosen in which house she would be in. Gryffindor.  
  
They said to be ready on platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross station.  
  
Are they stupid?  
  
There wasn't a platform 9 ¾  
  
She sighed. It could've just been a joke from one of her friends.  
  
As if on cue, another letter flew in. Same return address, Hogwarts.  
  
"This is not a joke."  
  
Rianne stood there, dumbfounded. Her thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on her door followed by a slurred, yet very loud voice.  
  
"YOU GET OUT HERE YOU STUPID GEL AND UNLOCK THIS DOOR!"  
  
She knew the routine. Rianne grabbed the rope she hid under her bed, tied it to the pipe on her ceiling and threw the rest out the window. This actually kept her in shape.  
  
"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR, NOW!"  
  
Rianne's feet hit the damp ground of the dark alley and she ran. Her father's voice was now distant, and that small factor made her feel secure.  
  
hr  
  
"How the hell am I going to get to London, anyway? It's ridiculous." Rianne took a sip of her hot chocolate. Her friend, the only one that actually said she was her friend, Devon pushed her short red hair out of her face.  
  
"Maybe that will be explained later on," She took notice of Rianne's roll of the eyes. "Just go for it. It will get you out of that hellhole you live in now. And maybe one of them could help you with your little... situation."  
  
"Don't you tell a soul."  
  
"That you're leaving?"  
  
"That and that other thing,"  
  
"I won't mention it. Promise. Just go for it, okay?"  
  
"What about Minstrel's?"  
  
"That's like preschool compared to what you can do. You're like valedictorian there. This place is advanced." Devon crossed her legs on the small sofa in her living room. "Sounds like fun."  
  
"Fun isn't exactly what I'm after here, Dev."  
  
Devon looked at her friend. "You're going. I'm going to make you go. If you even make me think you're going to refuse, I'll hex you into oblivion."  
  
Rianne shook her head. "I'll go. Once I figure out how to get there."  
  
"Write me everyday, you whore."  
  
Rianne laughed. She hugged her friend and walked home.  
  
She fell asleep the minute her head touched the pillow.  
  
hr  
  
"OW!"  
  
Rianne sat up and found a book took a chomp at her leg.  
  
A big book. She kicked it to the ground and tried to fall asleep.  
  
"Fucking book."  
  
Her eyes shot open. She wasn't home.  
  
Her crimson trunk was open and bore her clothes. Two red robes were draped over it. Books, including the snarling and biting one were towered on the floor next to it.  
  
It's like she packed her whole room and left.  
  
She got out of the large bed and looked outside. Her eyes widened.  
  
London.  
  
She half-laughed with panic and disbelief. There were wizards as well as other creatures roaming about the market below her. The scene amused her, until the uncomfortable feeling of eyes was on her back.  
  
"Well, dear I suppose you should go down for breakfast. You're such a skinny little thing." A full length mirror spoke from the opposing side of the small room.  
  
Rianne scratched her arm. "Could you tell me where I am?"  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron, dear. A nice man brought up your things and woman brought those books. You just appeared and made yourself comfortable on that there bed."  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
"Pub and motel, at your service." The mirror gave a small chuckle.  
  
Rianne still looked around disbelievingly. She was grinning, although she hadn't a clue why. "Did I by any chance... bathe?"  
  
"I don't know, dearie, but there is a bathroom to your right."  
  
"What is the date?"  
  
"The second of August." The mirror stated.  
  
Rianne was to be on the train tomorrow morning. She laughed.  
  
Everything was there. It was still a hard pill to swallow. Magic education or not.  
  
Rianne walked downstairs feeling refreshed after a shower. Nothing spoke to her in the bathroom. It was better that way. She sat down at a table near the corner and ordered a glass of milk. Hunger didn't come easy to her.  
  
She reached into her bag and thought she found her whole savings account inside.  
  
Gold and silver, shining through a transparent nylon bag. She blinked several times. She bit her lip, and failed to notice two redheads, twins, sit down at her table, staring innocently.  
  
"Well, hello love." One of them spoke. She looked up.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"No, my brother and I thought you looked quite familiar."  
  
Rianne smiled. "How so?"  
  
They shrugged simultaneously. "A famous model,"  
  
"Or actress."  
  
Rianne looked at them incredulously. "Nope, wrong number."  
  
"You're pretty enough to be one,"  
  
"Thanks?"  
  
"Where are you headed off to?"  
  
"I've just been escorted here from Maine."  
  
"Really?" They spoke simultaneously. It was entertaining to say in the least.  
  
"Yes, I've got a letter from Hogwarts School of Magic."  
  
"You'll be attending Hogwarts?" Their faces lit up. "What house are you in?"  
  
"Uh... Oh,Gryffindor." Rianne ran a had through her long brown hair.  
  
"What a coincidence," They both smiled. They were interrupted by a loud voice.  
  
"Fred! George!" A plump woman came from behind. No doubt it was their mother. "We haven't finished shopping for school supplies and you go on flirting with girls in the pub."  
  
Rianne saw "Fred" and "George" blush, matching their brilliant red hair.  
  
"Sorry, dear." She whisked away her two sons and left Rianne alone with her glass of milk. Rianne smiled.  
  
"This just gets better and better."  
  
hr  
  
A/N: I know nothing happened in this chapter. My apologies. Just thought I should give you a taste of Rianne and what is bound to happen.   
  
Tell me what you think. 


	2. Meet the Trio

A/N: Alright, the real test. If it doesn't work out, I'm deleting this puppy. [cracks knuckles] Now or never, here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: The title is Ville Valo's. [frowns] And everything else minus Rianne is J.K.'s.  
  
hr  
  
Rianne felt lost. Maybe she was lost. Her feet were planted in the middle of King's Cross Train Station, her head swiveled back and forth between two platforms marked with the numbers nine and ten.  
  
"This is just stupid, is what it is."  
  
She stood about five feet away from the platforms, her gray eyes glinting silver with anger. This was some kind of cruel joke. If it was, compliments to the mastermind of it all, it was convincing.  
  
Rianne sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She spotted a small child, maybe ten, dressed in a black robe, running with his cart, aimed for the barrier that separated the two platforms. Her eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Hey, kid! Watch out!"  
  
Stupidity thickened its ora around her. The kid disappeared and people stared at her. Wonderful.  
  
He disappeared?  
  
Her watch glowed that she was losing time. The train would leave in ten minutes. Crossing her arms, Rianne looked up and saw another, a girl, repeat the process. It was simple logic, and she missed it. This brought about more laughter from Rianne, and caused the citizens in King's Cross Station to cast glances again.  
  
So she ran towards the same barrier. She closed her eyes, fearful of making a big old clank into the wall, and for officers to finally come and take her off to the loony bin, but heard a clammer of voices and the term "Hogwarts Express". Rianne opened her eyes and saw a scarlet train.  
  
"Sweet," She muttered.  
  
A conductor, maybe in his early twenties, directed Rianne to a cabin, an empty one. Most of the students were outside the train, saying their goodbyes and farewells to their families. Rianne felt a pang of jealousy. She clutched her bag and watched as the older man dragged her trunk off to a different location of the train.  
  
Silently, she watched groups of students run down the halls of the train and find cabins that were empty. This failed to entertain her in the least bit.  
  
Rianne reached into the pocket of her green cargos and brought out a wrinkled letter from Hogwarts.  
  
"You will be attending the sixth year student's schedule according to plan. Your house will be Gryffindor..."  
  
It then went in to explanation for the house name. At Minstrel's, she was taught everything there was to know about Hogwart's, as if she attended the school already. She looked at her watch for the thirtieth time. Only eight minutes passed.  
  
i I'd kill for a CD player./i  
  
Her head found its way against the cold window pane and triggered a nice sleepy effect. The outside noises were becoming an eerie blur. Rianne allowed her eyes to flutter open cautiously.  
  
Just what she was afraid, the world was coated in a red haze.  
  
The small emblem beneath her bracelet started to burn, sending pain through her arm. She grasped it and closed her eyes, waiting for everything to stop moving.  
  
It only became worse. Breathing was now too difficult. There wasn't any sound. Just deafening silence. She was too afraid to open her eyes. She was shaken out of it when there was a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She wanted to hug the girl who rescued her from that little... spell.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Rianne looked behind her and saw two boys. One looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."  
  
"Are you saving this cab for someone?"  
  
"No"  
  
The three filed in and sat down. A boy, maybe Rianne's age, the one with dark hair sat next to her. He had stunning green eyes.  
  
"Hermione Granger," The girl spoke.  
  
"Rianne Devant," They shook hands, Rianne's was cold. She turned to the boy with red hair. "I think I met you back in the Leaky Cauldron. You're name was either Fred or George."  
  
Hermione giggled. "No, I'm Ron Weasley. Fred and George are my brothers." Rianne blushed. Oops.  
  
"Harry Potter," Rianne jumped.  
  
"You're shitting me," She smiled. i What are the odds?/i When he smiled back, she thought she would melt.  
  
"Nope," He moved his hair aside to reveal the small scar on his forehead.  
  
"Wow," Rianne turned to the dark-eyed Hermione Granger. "How long would the ride be, do you know?"  
  
"Approximately an hour and fifteen minutes,"  
  
"Hermione knows everything, she does." Ron spoak up. He brought out a small package of... yes, chocolate frogs. Hermione took out a small compact mirror. She scowled and dug through her bag.  
  
Harry was staring at Rianne.  
  
"I've never seen you before,"  
  
Rianne grinned like an idiot. "Actually, I transferred from Minstrel's. I was too advanced for my class."  
  
"Hermione, I think you have a bit of competition." Ron said with a mouthful of chocolate.  
  
"Minstrel? Isn't that the only school in the United States?" She ignored Ron.  
  
"It is. I was being redirected here, and I'm in the house, um... Gryffindor."  
  
All three of them smiled. Creepy. "So are we,"  
  
Rianne only laughed. She took out her own compact as they discussed something or another. Her eyeliner was running. That's why Harry was staring at me, she thought. She re-applied as Hermione took out her wand. She was polishing it with the skirts of her robes. Rianne resisted the urge to laugh.  
  
"It's new," She said proudly. "My other started shedding splinters."  
  
There was something that separated Hermione's from Rianne's. Hermione's was a deep black wood. Rianne furrowed her brow and dug for her own.  
  
"I think something is wrong," Rianne said. She brought out her wand. Hermione raised her eyebrows and Ron choked on his chocolate as he was trying to say something. Rianne didn't turn to see Harry's expression. She felt she didn't need to.  
  
Her wand was pure white. It wasn't wood. Marble, with a black line spiraling around from end to tip.  
  
Harry took her wand to examine it closer. Hermione spoke up, "Those are rare. Nor do they allow to be used. They're the Untamed wands."  
  
"It's neat," Harry said. He gave it back to Rianne.   
  
"But they could be dangerous if in the wrong hands." Hermione said. Rianne brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She rested her chin on her knees. Her black sweatshirt wasn't keeping her warm enough. Her gray eyes drifted to stare at the ends of her Vans. She shifted positions again, and leaned against the wall, and fell asleep to the steady motion of the train.  
  
hr  
  
"Rianne? Rianne, wake up." Harry shook her a little. Rianne groaned. Her head hurt like hell. Hermione and Ron had brought down their trunks and cases, already stepping out of the cabin.  
  
"Come on, we're here," He shot her one of those dazzling smiles. Her heart shot up to her throat.  
  
There was something wrong about his presence...  
  
Something i terribly /i wrong.  
  
hr  
  
Rianne sat next to Hermione and another girl and looked up at a series of floating candles. This place kicked ass.  
  
The Great Hall's ceiling reflected a cloudless, starry night sky, allowing the levitating candles to shine in all their glory. Rianne sat next to Harry and listened as the crowd hushed their discussions and faced the front. An old hat was placed on a small stool, it cleared its invisible throat and cried out:  
  
center This year is new and I welcome you  
  
What this year's memories can we save?  
  
Every year, another cheer,  
  
For what Hogwart's rememberance gave  
  
Slytherin, HufflePuff, Ravenclaw  
  
And lovely Gryffindor too,  
  
All wish you a happy year  
  
And a very lucky one, too.  
  
My song is short this year,  
  
It certaintly is not a win  
  
So send those little first years,  
  
And let the sorting begin!  
  
/center  
  
And old wizard stood up at the podium and welcomed the school. No doubt, Sir Dumbledore.  
  
Rianne didn't pay attention to the welcome speech. She was taking the faces of the students. Her eyes caught on a guy who smirked at her and whispered to his friends. She ignored him. Tried to anyway. His eyes kind of bore through her through that blonde hair.  
  
He was hot.  
  
Rianne tried not to laugh. She didn't like people staring at her like she WAS a lunatic. She looked down at her plate and jumped back when food appeared out of nowhere. Dumbledore had ended his speech.  
  
She wasn't hungry.  
  
"... isn't it?" Rianne realized Hermione was talking to her.  
  
"Sorry, what?"  
  
"Minstrel is a small school." Hermione stated.  
  
"Oh, yeah." She looked at her food and bit back the urge to hurl. "Couldn't I just go back to the room and wait for you guys to get back? I'm not hungry." She pushed her plate away.  
  
"You could, are you feeling alright?" Harry asked. Ron was busy stuffing his face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Where is it?"  
  
"Ours is the easiest to find, just follow that corridor," Hermione pointed, "And you'll see a large painting of a plump woman. The password is Cliantstry."  
  
"Got it, see you guys later," Rianne got up and tried to get her legs to work. She was walking between two tables when the blonde-haired kid spoke up.  
  
"Hey," Rianne closed her eyes tight and turned around. "You new here?"  
  
Rianne was close to strangling anyway who got in her way of getting to her room.  
  
"Yes," She said, exasperated.  
  
"Draco Malfoy,"  
  
"Rianne Devant," She stuck out her hand, familiar with the gesture. Draco abruptly took it and pressed it to his lips. One of his friends snickered.  
  
"Pleasure,"  
  
i Freak./i  
  
Rianne forced a smile and turned around to go to her room. Just before though, she saw Harry look at her with those enchanting green eyes.  
  
hr  
  
Rianne plopped down on the bed that her trunk was set in front of and stared at the ceiling. She rubbed her hand, as if to take away the germs that... Draco, he said his name was, left on her hand.  
  
The old lady was protestant on letting her name. Rianne had to show her the letter in order to go inside.  
  
Rianne sat up and looked out the window that showed her a view of the green grass that was now covered by a dark blanket and dimly lit by the moon. She wondered if her parents knew where she was. She moved her bracelet slightly to look at the emblem she was born with.  
  
It was a hollow heart, with the number thirteen in roman numerals inside it. She just assumed she was born with it, she didn't remember receiving it. It was barely noticed, though Rianne kept it hidden under a bracelet or a sleeve.   
  
But now it was more visible then ever.   
  
hr  
  
A/N: I wrote that little diddy for the sorting hat. It's incredibly short, I haven't slept, and it's almost nine in the morning. I'm fixing all these chaps for your viewing pleasure. Now feel special, and review you bunch of ingrates. =] 


	3. Draco Malfoy

A/N: I'm having quite a problem with names and such. I can't seem to remember them. [courses through Harry Potter books] If you see a mistake, please make an offer to correct me. Thank ya. Still testing this one. Not liking the site of the review numbers. [frowns]  
  
Disclaimer: J.K.'s. Not my characters. 'Nuff said.  
  
hr  
  
"But without Quidditch every wizard would have no conversation!"  
  
"Ron, without the help of learning there wouldn't be thinking in to the game. No one would know the strategy of using a broom."  
  
Rianne smiled and looked at the two bickering friends she made only that morning. Ron and Hermione were going at it like an old married couple.  
  
What was more important? Quidditch or school work?  
  
From the looks of things, Hermione had the upper hand on this one.  
  
Harry and Rianne looked at the two, bemused. Harry finally said something to her.  
  
"I saw you met Draco Malfoy," His words dripped with distaste.  
  
Rianne went scarlet. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"He isn't good news. Just be careful, is all I'm saying." He looked down at his fingernails.  
  
Rianne looked at her couch-component. "What do you mea-"  
  
"He's got a reputation," He interrupted. "He gets what he wants, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Erm... No?" Rianne played stupid; she wanted a detailed response.   
  
"HARRY!" Harry turned to Ron. "Please talk some sense into her!"  
  
"Ron, how about we call it a night? You too, Hermione," Harry was already starting to get up. "Can't fall asleep in Snape's class tomorrow. He'll serve our heads on a silver platter."  
  
Rianne got up and stretched. "I don't care what you guys do, I'm beat." Hermione followed behind her up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.  
  
"G'night," Harry and Ron called from beneath them. Hermione returned it with a scowl.  
  
hr  
  
Rianne stared at the dark ceiling. Someone was snoring, loudly.  
  
"Rianne?" Hermione whispered and propped herself on her elbows. "You know that Slytherin you were speaking to on the way back to our rooms? The one that resembled a ferr-"  
  
Rianne closed her eyes. "Stay away from him, right?"  
  
Hermione responded with a confused pause. "Yes,"  
  
"Alright," She smiled in the dark. "And put a pillow on that girls face before I tear her damn windpipe out." Hermione giggled and Rianne fell into a slow sleep.  
  
hr  
  
"Hello, Miss Devant. I understand you're new here. That doesn't excuse you from anything."  
  
Rianne looked up at the teacher known as Severus Snape. She reminded him somewhat of the Cat in the Hat. She bit back a smile as he turned around to resume teaching. She swallowed her gum, too.  
  
She glanced down and saw Hermione was taking notes; to her left and saw Harry and Ron doing the same thing. A groan escaped from her lips. Harry heard her and looked up and looked into her eyes with his beloved green ones. Searing pain went through her arm, and Rianne let out an audible "Ouch"  
  
"Something wrong, Miss Devant?" Severus said through gritted teeth.  
  
"No, sir" She rubbed her arm.  
  
"Then I'd appreciate it if you kept your outbursts to yourself and stop disrupting my class. Being new does not excuse you," On the last syllable, Snape let out a gust of air that pushed up his oily strands of hair.  
  
"Yessir." She looked down and saw piece of folded parchment. Hermione shrugged, initiating the fact that she didn't send it. Rianne shot a double-take to Harry and Ron who were still scribbling down notes, not them. She unfolded it. Scribbled words marqueed across the wrinkled parchment:  
  
center'Look behind you,'/center  
  
It was automatic, she did. When someone told you to do something as simple as this, your first instinct is to follow the command. There was Draco, his friends surrounding him like he was their leader, their king. He form his lips into a small circle, smirked, and concluded the little diddy with a wink. i Fucking sex-crazed fiend /i. Rianne rolled her eyes comically and felt that Harry's eyes were on her. She game him a smile. It was wan, but it was a smile.  
  
He didn't smile back.  
  
hr  
  
"Draco can be such a pig. He honestly disgusts me." Hermione stuck her tongue out at Draco at the next table. Rianne laughed.  
  
"That's mature, Hermione." She looked down at her breakfast. "Ew."  
  
"You know we get to visit Hogsmeade this weekend?" A girl with black and red hair spoke from the farther end of the table. Her features claimed she was a Weasley. Ron's sister. She turned her head to reveal a small stud in her nose, vaguely reminding Rianne of her friend Devon.  
  
"That soon, already, Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Will you be joining us, Harry? I heard a new store opened." Hermione glanced to her right. "Colin is so flirting with Ginny. How cute."  
  
"You've got a knack for shouting out random things." Rianne laughed.  
  
"I'm not shouting. And they are cute. I wonder if they're dating."   
  
"I don't know, using the map still is a risk."  
  
"Live a little Harry," Ron said before gulping down a healthy helping of potatoes.  
  
"Live a little? I come close to getting killed every year." Harry smiled as Ron shrugged.  
  
"But I don't believe Rianne has seen it yet." Hermione protested, and gave Rianne a nudge.  
  
Harry glanced up once from his plate to look at her. "She probably has the slip signed."  
  
"Nope," She looked past Ron's shoulder and saw Draco, eyeing her figure with his piercing blue eyes. "It's alright, I've heard about it. I'll visit eventually. Ron is that your sister?"  
  
"I wish as Head Girl I could do something about it," Hermione reached to take a sip of her apple juice.  
  
"Yes, pain in the arse she is."  
  
"Ginny, are you dating Colin Greevey?" Hermione asked when the boy with dark hair disappeared amongst the ends of the table. Ginny shrugged.  
  
Rianne didn't like why Harry was acting like he didn't even want to be in her presence. "Harry is something wrong?" As soon as the words spilled from her lips, she knew the answer.  
  
The question painted a dark expression on his face. "No. Draco's got a knack for pi-"  
  
"Hey, Weasley?" Draco interrupted and called across the aisle. "Isn't she a bit too expensive to hang around with?"  
  
Rianne gawked at Draco. What was he getting at?  
  
"Shut your hole, Malfoy." Harry called over his shoulder.  
  
"Rianne!" Rianne refused to look at him. "For your information, Weasley hasn't got a cent on him!" Malfoy's friends were laughing maniacally. Pity befell her when she caught Ron blushing. "He wouldn't be able to pay you for a night!"  
  
Rianne leaped back when the silverware on the table shuddered to Harry's movement, and watched him stand up, making the liquid in the glasses slosh around in their glasses. By this time, the people around them began to watch.  
  
"I SAID TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH, MALFOY, OR I WONT HESITATE TO SHOVE ONE OF THESE MUFFINS, UP YOUR ARROGANT ASS!" He sat back down, fuming.  
  
"In a week, it'd probably come out as a diamond." Rianne joked. Harry didn't hear her.  
  
"Oh, Saint Potter said a naughty word." Malfoy's friends hesitated to a snicker. "Really, Rianne, he isn't worth it either. Nothing to like about him." He allowed another gaze to cover Rianne's body.  
  
"Kiss my ass, Draco." She blurted.  
  
"Is that an offer?" He raised his eyebrows. Rianne stood up and began to leave.  
  
Harry grabbed her arm. "Don't let him get to you. Just ignore him, you don't have to leave."  
  
"No, I just need to visit the bathroom." Harry blushed and released her arm. She was free of his grasp and she headed down the corridor... like she knew where she was going. The corridors were empty, except for Nearly-Headless Nick, gliding down with his wrists behind his back. He raised his partly torn-off head, and Rianne grimaced in return.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Nearly-Headless Nick spoke, and Rianne turned on her heal, face to face with a grinning Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry if I upset you darling," They were almost dancing, he took a step forward, she took a step back. The wall interrupted this little waltz. "You made quite an exit." He pinned her body against the wall. She wanted to scream, but she held her mask of dignity. Pride, it eventually destroys everybody.  
  
His hips pinned hers to the cold stone wall and his face was centimeters away from hers. He put his hands on either side of her. His manhood screamed desire against her. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.  
  
"Just one kiss, I'll leave you alone." He breathed into her ear. He smelled like the cologne that wasn't affordable by common men. "That's all I want, Devant." He skimmed his knuckles across her cheekbone.  
  
"Get off me," She breathed.  
  
He pressed on her tighter, her breasts were now crushed against his chest. "I promise, just a small kiss." He grinned against her neck.  
  
She closed her eyes when she heard Harry's voice scream in the back of her head:  
  
i "Stay away from him," /i  
  
She swallowed hard. His lips brushed against hers, lingering a bit. His lips molded into hers, and she followed the familiar gestures as he played with her lips.  
  
He didn't show signs of stopping.  
  
His desire was growing rapidly. Rianne felt his tongue snake it's way on to hers, caressing it. She grimaced, and pushed herself against the wall, trying to disappear through it.  
  
i... Just a little kiss. Pah./i   
  
Something told her i this was supposed to happen. /i  
  
She felt him pull away, but was still trying to disappear through the wall.  
  
Draco smirked at her. "You're one hell of a kiss," That was all. He walked down the corridor as if nothing happened.  
  
Rianne was frozen until she could draw a proper breath. It was just a kiss, it was  
  
(isupposed to happen/i)  
  
just a simple kiss. She pushed herself off the wall and headed down to her next class.  
  
hr  
  
"Where were you- Are you feeling alright?" Hermione looked at Rianne's pale- stricken face.  
  
"I'm fine. It was probably something I ate, that's all." No, it was Draco's eyes trying to burn holes through her back. "Did I miss anything?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Never, divination is for kooks."  
  
"Then why did you come back to the class?" Ron questioned.  
  
"I need the class to take my OWLs, Ronald. And it is based one what she teaches." She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
Hermione was right. One look at the Divination teacher and you knew they hand-picked her out of a crazy home. Well, if the boot fits...  
  
"Good afternoon, everyone!" She said with a large gesture of her arms. "Oh! What have we here? A new student? Ah yes, Miss Rianne Devant!" Rianne ignored Draco's distant whispering and allowed the teacher to read her palm.  
  
"Oh! My, it looks like you have an interesting past!" The teacher dropped her palm as if there had been an insect crawling on her arm. "Okay, everyone! Open your books to page three-thirty seven! We will be trying to read crystals again!" There was a familiar sound of groaning as the teacher swayed back and forth.  
  
Rianne leaned to Harry's book to check the page number again. She raised her eyebrows at the page. Long, long, long paragraphs.  
  
"Now, I want you to copy down key facts from these pages tonight!" More groans.  
  
Rianne crossed her legs. "This woman's a real loony, isn't she?" She asked Harry under her breath. He laughed.  
  
ib Ha. You so like him. /b  
  
Haha, shut up before I rip you a new butthole./i  
  
She eyed the glass ball on the small black stand in front of her. All she saw was distorted reflection of Harry and herself. Harry elbowed her lightly.  
  
"You wouldn't believe what Nearly-Headless Nick told me on my way to class."  
  
Rianne kept a straight face. "What did he tell you?" She plastered a big grin on her face. The effort was pulled when Miss Trelawney stopped at their table.  
  
"Oh! And what have you found, dearies?" Miss Trewalney interrupted and went to Harry's side of the circular table, making it too obvious to ignore that she wad avoiding Rianne.  
  
"Oh, nothing interesting... " Harry made up hastily. Rianne heard the familiar snickering from her left where Draco sat. She silently promised herself if she had the chance, she would make them writhe in pain under her bare hands.  
  
"Oh! I see!" She moved on to the table to the right, where Ron and Hermione sat. Rianne wished she stayed; she wasn't prepared to hear what Harry had to say.  
  
Harry turned to make sure no one was listening. Ron and Hermione were at a table near them, refusing to even look at each other.  
  
"He said before he walked in to the great hall he saw..." Harry paused, "Draco came on to you."  
  
Rianne looked at her book thoughtfully. "Rianne, what did he do?"  
  
"Nothing," She said in panicky dismay. "He was just being himself." She said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Malfoy never shoved me against the wall," Rianne blushed. "I didn't see him leave his table. I would have stopped him. Are you sure he didn't do anything?"  
  
"Yes. Don't worry about it." Rianne shot him a fake smile. i Yes, he only tried to choke me with his tongue down my throat. /i  
  
"Alright, my dears, I want you to read those three pages now, and right down anything that is important."  
  
Harry bent over his book and began reading, reluctantly dropping the subject. Rianne watched as Miss Trelawney moved out of the classroom, the ornaments on her body jingling.  
  
"Rianne," Draco whispered. "Hey, Rianne..." He didn't like the actuality of Rianne ignoring him. He reached over and grabbed the leg of her chair and pulled her to his table. Rianne nearly fell off.  
  
"What?!" She almost yelled, and secured her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Look," He slid Crabbe's notebook toward her. On the lined paper was a contorted cartoon figure of Harry, having head sliced off continually by n oncoming spear. Draco chuckled. "Crabbe drew it. Admire it, it's the only thing he'll accomplish in his pathetic life."  
  
Rianne scowled and returned herself and her chair to Harry's table.  
  
hr  
  
"Knock, knock." Rianne leaned on the doorframe of the boys' dormitories in the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Hey," Harry grinned. "Just doing homework."  
  
"Sounds like a blast," She went over and sat next to him on his bed. "Potions?" Harry nodded. She lay down and stared at the ceiling, and counted dust particles. "Do you know when they come back from Hogsmeade?" She inquired.  
  
"Not until this evening for dinner." Harry sat up and looked at her. "What do you think?"  
  
"Of?"  
  
"Hogwarts? Is it what you expected?"  
  
Rianne sat up and brought her knees to her chest. "I don't know. It's like Minstrel's, but bigger. By a lot." Harry nodded.  
  
"I have to finish this. I start practicing for Quidditch next week." He picked up his quill and turned the page of the green book.  
  
"You play?"  
  
Harry nodded. "You should come to one of our games."  
  
"Wouldn't miss it." Harry was scribbling down something on the graying parchment.. "Why don't you do that later? Let's go for a walk or something. I think I'm having some kind of outdoor-withdrawal."  
  
Harry sighed. "I can't, I have to finish this. Practice is murder mixed with homework."  
  
"Please?" Rianne pouted. Harry shook his head. "Fine, if I go out and get eaten by a giant monster you'll have to deal with GUILT." Harry laughed.   
  
After a long pause he put his black quill down. "Alright, come on. Can't afford guilt."  
  
hr  
  
"This is the Quidditch stadium?" Harry nodded. "It's fucking huge." Rianne sat on the bleachers next to Harry. "What do you play?"  
  
"Seeker,"  
  
"Really? Is it hard?"   
  
Harry shook his head. "No," His mind flashbacked to when the demeantors knocked him off his broom. He watched Rianne flick fuzz off her faded blue jeans.  
  
"So what did your parents say about you switching schools?" Rianne lowered her head.  
  
"I don't even think they know about it." Harry raised his eyebrows. "I just woke up in London a day before the train arrived. They don't take no for an answer." She paused, "I don't think they would have cared if I left. If they noticed at all."  
  
"I'm sorry," Rianne shrugged. The two sat in silence, staring out in to the empty Quidditch field.  
  
"Too cold for August," Rianne stated. Harry nodded. She wished she brought her sweatshirt. She put out her hand to support herself as Harry stood up. He unwrapped his sweatshirt that was around his waist and handed it to her. "No, it's okay."  
  
"Take it, your lips are turning blue." She laughed and slipped it on. God, he smelled good. Rianne was reminded of Draco's expensive cologne. They both stared out into the empty field.  
  
Red dots began to dance into Rianne's line of vision. She tried to blink it away, and then at once closed her eyes. Wishing it away wouldn't help, though. Her arm prickled with pain.  
  
"Rianne? Rianne, are you alright?" Harry's voice was distant; like she was in a glass box. She was tired. So tired. "Rianne?" Harry shook her a little bit. She was so i pale /i. "Rianne!" Harry took her into his arms. Her skin was cold.  
  
i She /i was out cold.  
  
hr  
  
"She's fine, Harry. It was probably the cold weather." Rianne heard a door close and stirred. She felt a hand on hers. Opening her eyes and saw Harry looking at her, puzzled.  
  
"You alright?" Rianne nodded. "You fainted."  
  
Rianne sat up with Harry's help. "How the hell did I get here?"  
  
Harry blushed. "Carried you,"  
  
"Oh, God, sorry." Rianne said and made Harry laugh.  
  
"You weigh like... nothing." His green eyes were glazed with concern. "You sure you're alright?"  
  
"Fine." She saw a middle aged plump woman walk in.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey and your service, honey. Drink this, and you can go." She handed Rianne a small shot glass.   
  
"Clianstry," Harry and Rianne stepped inside the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Sorry about..." Rianne apologized again.  
  
"It's alright, really." Harry paused and gazed at the girl who was wearing his sweatshirt. He pushed some hair out of her face. "You sure you're alright?" Rianne nodded. She glanced at the grandfather clock standing proudly in the corner. 3:46.  
  
She struggled and pulled Harry's sweatshirt off. "Thanks," And turned to head back to her dormitory. She paused. "Oh and thank you for rescuing me and taking me to the nurse." She smiled.  
  
"No problem," Harry looked at his sweatshirt. "Rianne?" She turned around. He paused and stared at her. "They'll be back soon... It's almost four." Rianne nodded.  
  
She swung open the door and realized she had to use the bathroom. Scowling, she turned and headed back down the stairs. It was a time like his when she wished she was a guy. They could just piss out the window.  
  
hr  
  
One of the many ghosts had directed her to the girls' laboratory, so she had an idea where she was going.   
  
She hadn't gone far when the torches started to dim. Rianne sighed and paused mid-stride. Her bladder changed it's mind. Her nerves lit when she felt a large arm wrap around her waist.  
  
"Hello, Devant." Rianne narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You promised to leave me alone," Malfoy trailed a finger down her throat.  
  
"Rianne, I'm only human. You're driving me crazy."  
  
"I'm touched." She tried to escape when he only wrapped another arm around her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Detention. I was only out for a stroll to the bathroom when I saw you. You like wandering around alone." His breath tickled her nape. He trailed his lips along the side of her neck.  
  
"Malfoy, get off me." He sucked on her pulse. "Stop," She whispered.  
  
"You don't want me to," He bit back.  
  
She felt helpless. Fighting back only tightened his grip. She felt his manhood creep up against the back of her thigh. "Draco... Get... Off." He ignored her. One of his large hands snaked up her shirt. "iStop/i" She tried to push them away. There was that voice again.  
  
This was i right /i. It was supposed to happen.  
  
His hand crept further up her black shirt. The metal from his ring was cold against her warm flesh. This was i right /i. She persistently tried to push it away. She felt weak, like something was sucking the strength out of her.  
  
"You promised to i leave me alone /i" She protested. His hand left her shirt, it was now heading for the front of her jeans. Draco planted wet kisses on her neck. "STOP."  
  
"Malfoy, leave her alone." Rianne jumped out of Draco's arms when she felt the loosen their grip. Harry had his wand pointed for Draco's forehead. He only smirked.  
  
"What are you going to do with that? You'd get expelled, and I'd still have Rianne to myself. For the third time." He acknowledged Rianne with a nod of his head. "You can't have her, Potter." His eyes glinted silver with anger.  
  
"I don't care. Stay away from her." Draco stepped towards Rianne teasingly. She was frozen in place. She couldn't move. "I said- AGH!" Harry dropped his wand and grasped his forehead. His scar seared with pain.  
  
"Oh pulling that off again, Potter? Pathetic." Draco turned to Rianne. "I'll see you later, darling." He planted a poison kiss on her cheek and walked briskly away. Rianne ran to Harry.  
  
"Are you alright? What's wrong?" She pulled his hand away from his head cautiously. She traced the scar with her fingernail.  
  
"He's getting stronger," Harry muttered. Rianne stared at him quizzically. She reached for his wand and helped him up. Harry looked in the direction of where Draco headed, and turned to Rianne. "I told you to stay away from him." He said, almost accusingly.  
  
"I tried to... He just... jumped out of the shadows."  
  
"Way to go fighting back," Harry took his wand and started to walk away.  
  
"I couldn't... He..." Harry was still walking away, ignoring Rianne. "I was like... powerless." Harry stopped and looked at her as she caught up.  
  
"Like you were when he kissed you?"  
  
Rianne opened her mouth, and then closed it. "How did you-"  
  
"Headless Nick."  
  
"He promised to leave me alone,"  
  
Harry's green eyes tore through her. He whispered as Rianne heard the crowd from Hogsmeade bustle in.  
  
"He will, or he'll deal with me."  
  
hr  
  
A/N: Yikes! Wonder what that lubber told Harry? I'm on a writing phase here. Bwahaha. Prepare to be attacked by new chapters. Reviews would be lovely. [winks] 


	4. Questionings

A/N: [fans self] This is the last one for now. Ultimate test. Ready, kiddies?  
  
Disclaimer: You know. JK.  
  
"I've looked everywhere, I can't find what that means." Hermione pointed to the bracelet that covered Rianne's mark.  
  
"Hermione, don't worry about it." Rianne grinned. Ron was throwing paper airplanes every which way and they came back. He was bored out of his mind. Harry was at Quidditch practice.  
  
"It's going to bother me," She slammed another book shut. She grinned evilly. "I do know what that mark means." Rianne looked around.  
  
"You can't see it can you?" She over-accessed on the makeup to conceal the hickey.  
  
"Not really," Ron said in a mild drone. He built another plane.  
  
"Harry just can't control himself around you," Hermione giggled. Ron paused making his airplane.  
  
"i Harry /i did that?" His eyebrows raised in confusion.  
  
"Maybe," Rianne muttered. Hermione squealed.  
  
"Did he ask you to the ball yet?" She leaned over the book of i Symbols and Markings /i/  
  
"No," Hermione's smile faded. Rianne propped her feet up on the wooden table. "But Draco Malfoy did."  
  
Ron spoke up from his daze. "Gave you a hickey?"  
  
"Yes," Rianne said automatically. She mentally kicked herself in the head when Ron and Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Her tongue tied and she couldn't go back.  
  
"He i what?!/i" Hermione's voice could be heard all over the library. Ron told her to shut up. "Rianne! You didn't stop him?!"  
  
Rianne sighed in frustration. She explained what she told Harry, only more intricately for their understandings.  
  
Hermione looked disgusted. "You know, we could probably use that as an advantage," Ron said.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione had another outburst. The librarian told her to hush.  
  
"I'm serious! Think about it, Hermione. This could actually put Malfoy off of our backs."  
  
"Ron, common sense. Rianne doesn't want to even go near him. I wouldn't either."  
  
"Thank you, Hermione." Rianne sat back and folded her arms. "He told me he'd leave me alone if I kissed him. That was the second day of school." She bit her nails. "Can imagine where that led."  
  
"That's what Headless Nick was talking about," Ron said.  
  
"He's a snake." Hermione scowled. "You know that already three girls asked him to the ball?" Hermione stated unbelievingly. Ron got up to throw his paper masterpieces away. "He turned all three down... Now I know why." Rianne looked down at the table. "Sorry,"  
  
"It's alright. I'm not going with him."  
  
Hermione giggled. "Imagine what people would say if you did go with him,"  
  
"He always gets what he wants?"  
  
"Who i are /iyou going with?"  
  
"I thought that maybe we could double date or something. You and Ron; me and Harry."  
  
"I'm i not/i going with Ron." She furrowed her brows.  
  
"You want him." Rianne laughed.  
  
"Of course she does! Who could resist the Weasley-charm?" Ron said smugly.  
  
"You guys sicken me,"  
  
Rianne watched as two girls slavered over Draco. They put on pouty faces as he rejected their proposal to take him to the dance. Rianne shook her head.  
  
"Who would want to go with that ugly son-of-a-bitch?" Harry took a bite of his chicken. Rianne looked at him over her goblet.  
  
"It's not that he's ugly. In fact, it's the exact opposite." Harry, as well as Hermione and Ron, glared at her with disbelief. "I don't think he's gorgeous or anything, but that's the reason they're asking him."  
  
"Harry, are you going to ask Cho?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"I thought we were going together? As a foursome sort of deal?" Rianne was ignored.  
  
"Remember our last time we went out? Chaos."  
  
"Who's Cho?"  
  
"Harry's ex-girlfriend."  
  
"She wasn't my girlfriend."  
  
Hermione looked at him. "She was Harry's ex-girlfriend." And laughed.  
  
"I had someone in mind I was going to ask," Rianne's ears perked up. "Ashley Guinmire" Rianne's heart dropped.  
  
"Ashley? Why her? She's a giraffe! Her neck is at least two feet long." Hermione eye Rianne. Rianne shook her head at her. "But you must like giraffes."  
  
Rianne took a bite of the meat on her plate and grimaced.  
  
"Harry, didn't you ask her already?" Ron questioned. Harry sighed.  
  
"She accepted." Harry grinned. Ron gave him a high five. Hermione looked at Rianne, who stared at her plate. Her stomach took two lazy turns. It already disagreed with what she ate. She drank from her goblet to keep her food in her stomach.  
  
"I can't believe you're going with Ash- OW!" Hermione elbowed Ron. "What was that for?" Harry shot Rianne a quick glance. She was pale.  
  
"You alright?" He asked her. She got up and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh," Hermione got up and followed her. When she reached the bathroom, she saw Moaning Myrtle trying to peer over the stall and grin at Rianne, who was puking out her insides. "Rianne, are you alright?"  
  
Rianne pushed open the stall and ran a hand through her hair. Myrtle giggled. "Didn't like what I ate." Her hand fled to her abdomen. She was at once was reminded of Draco's hands moving all over her body.  
  
"Sorry about Har-"  
  
"Don't worry about it." She groaned.  
  
"Come on. Do you think you should go back and get to bed or something?"  
  
"No, I'm better." Rianne lied.  
  
"I'm never eating again," Rianne told her plate.  
  
Harry avoided by all means any eye contact. Ron went for second helpings.  
  
"Weasley, you better fill up on those potatoes. When you go home your family can't afford that much food!" Malfoy shouted. Rianne groaned and rested her head on her palms.  
  
i Please don't say anything to me, you motherfucker. /i  
  
Draco didn't need to. She felt an arm around her shoulders. She didn't bother look up, she could smell him.  
  
"Wrong table, Malfoy." She heard Hermione say. He ignored her.  
  
"Hey, Potter, I'm taking Rianne here to the dance." He smiled smugly.  
  
"No he's not," Rianne said through her hands. Malfoy pulled her closer. Ron's words ran through her head: i We could use this to our advantage /i. No. She wasn't about to go and make Harry jealous. She discarded the idea.  
  
"You're at the wrong table, Malfoy. Go harass some other girl." Ron said through his teeth.  
  
"Harass? Weasley there's a fine difference between harassing and loving." Malfoy smirked. "Of course you would need an extra penny to be taught that." Rianne's hands dropped to the clothed table.  
  
"Draco, go away. That's getting old." Her head swam as she looked into his icy blue eyes. She felt his eyes slide up and down her body.  
  
"Draco, go to your own table." Hermione threatened.  
  
"What are you going to do, Granger? Wipe your mudblood germs on me?" He slurred.  
  
"Draco, stop." Rianne glared at him. Surprised again, he shoved his lips on hers. She heard Hermione gasp. It wasn't the grape juice she tasted. Definitely wine... or beer. He nuzzled her neck. At once she was overwhelmed with laziness, not able to fight back.  
  
Why weren't they doing anything? They weren't helping at all.  
  
Draco too her hand and put it on his arousal. "You see what you're doing to me?" His breath reeked of alcohol. The fellow Gryffindors paused eating to watch.  
  
"Malfoy-"  
  
Draco's head shot up. "Don't you dare tell me to back away from her, Potter." He growled.  
  
Hermione looked at Rianne. She looked lifeless. She looked like a damned zombie. Harry had a recurring thought. i "He like... sucks the energy out of me." /i His fingernails bit into the wooden table.  
  
Draco pressed his lips to Rianne's before whispering "You're mine," He got up and went back to his own table and downed his goblet. He motion for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him to the Slytherin tower.  
  
Rianne sat motionless. She thought if she moved everyone would hate her for what happened. She felt Harry grab her arm and follow Ron and Hermione up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Rianne rested her head on her arms. "You guys hate me now, don't you." Her voice was muffled by her sweatshirt.  
  
"You weren't kidding," Rianne looked up at Harry with her gray eyes. "He does suck the energy out of you. We could see it."  
  
"He was drunk,"  
  
Hermione sighed. "What are you going to do about the ball?"  
  
"Hermione, I think the ball is the least of her worries now." Ron conveyed, which was quite smart.  
  
"I'll stay here." Harry stared at her.  
  
"You wont, you'll go, or else he knows you're here alone while the younger grades are still in class. He'll find a way to get to you." Harry said  
  
"He will not. That fat lady will keep him out."  
  
"There are spells to get in, Rianne. And he'll do that or threaten someone to give him the password." Hermione looked at her friend knowingly.  
  
"I'm not going. I'll hide in the closet or something. I'm not going to any ball."  
  
"Because Harry won't take you?" Ron said, dumbfounded. Easy come, easy go. Smart streak was gone. Hermione flashed him a famous evil glare. Harry bent down to Rianne's eye level.  
  
"Is that why, or is it Malfoy? Tell me the truth." His green eyes glinted in the firelight.  
  
Rianne raised her head and rested her chin on her arm. She had a sudden wonder what Harry would look like in a Speedo. She reached out and touched his hair, her bracelets making small 'clinks' as her arm moved. "You're going with Ashley the Giraffe," Hermione laughed. She dragged Ron away to leave them alone.  
  
Harry brought her hand down to his lips and kissed it. "Why didn't you ask?"  
  
"Why didn't you?" She challenged her arm to start to scream with pain as Harry moved forward and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'll tell her something came up," His lips brushed against her cheek and settle on hers.  
  
Her arm didn't cry in pain. It threatened to put so much weight on it would fall off on its own. Rianne broke the kiss.  
  
"We can't keep doing this," She said under her breath. She attained the fact that Ron and Hermione weren't present.  
  
"Oh, why not, Rianne? Because Draco is going to beat me up for kissing his girl?" Rianne sprung back at his sudden raise of voice. She got up off the couch.  
  
"You knew that wasn't what I meant," She said softly.  
  
"Alright, Rianne, then what i did /iyou mean? Because I'm finding it a damn hard pill to swallow that you don't want Malfoy all over you." He struck a nerve.  
  
"You know damn well I don't want him on me, Harry. I thought you fucking understood that. Are you only coming on to me because you're jealous? What if he went for Hermione? Would you start seducing her, too?"  
  
"Jealous? Of that creep?"  
  
"Yes, because that I'm in your little circle of Gryffindor fans and no one outside can have me." She watched as Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Bullshit,"  
  
"Exactly. And to think you even cared about a train wreck like me." Rianne rounded the corner to head upstairs. Harry grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall. How many times has that happened since she came here? He kissed her furiously.  
  
"You know I care, Devant. I wouldn't be breaking a date with Ashley if it meant your welfare."  
  
"Then go with her, I told you I'd be fine." He kissed her again, not as roughly as he had just done.  
  
"I've changed my mind," He sowed damp kisses into the soft flesh of her neck. Her arm went limp with agony. He shouted, backed away and grabbed his abdomen. "Christ, if you didn't want that you could've said something. No need for physical interference." He adjusted his glasses.  
  
"I didn't touch you,"  
  
"Damn right, you punched me."  
  
"I did not!" He looked up at her from the ground. She walked over and straddled his hips. He raised his eyebrows. Rianne removed his glasses and kissed him.  
  
"Why the fuck would you punch me?" He asked under her lips.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Shut your hole," Harry chuckled and wrapped his arm in her hair. The pain in Rianne's arm was forming tears in her eyes. It hurt. She still ignored it and allowed Harry to back her up into the side of the couch, not breaking the kiss. His hand stroked her inner thigh, as he listened, satisfied to hear Rianne groan. His eyes fluttered shut as she nibbled on his earlobe.  
  
The sound of the stomach-filled Gryffindors were heard outside the entrance to the tower. Harry pulled away reluctantly. She laughed as they filed and kissed Harry goodnight.  
  
"Looks like you're going with Harry then?" Hermione asked as Rianne removed her makeup. She nodded at Hermione's reflection. "I still don't have anyone to go with."  
  
"Oh, Hermione, just ask Ron. Get over it."  
  
"I don't like him."  
  
"Liar, ask him to go, or I'll ask him for you." She was surprised at Hermione's answer.  
  
"He'll say no. Maybe if I was even half as pretty as you are, I could ask someone else."  
  
"Hermione, I'm not pretty. It's the makeup."  
  
"i Draco Malfoy /i asked you. Even if he is a snake, he doesn't ask just anyone." Rianne sat on the bed and looked across at Hermione.  
  
"ASK HIM." She blew out the candle and fell asleep to the sound of Hermione's protests.  
  
Rianne took a deep breath. Maybe she had a bladder-control bathroom. When it was boredom, she had to use the bathroom. Hermione was still fidgeting over asking Ron, and discarded anything Rianne had to say.  
  
Draco wouldn't see her. He's not even in the library.  
  
She shook her head up and told Hermione she was going to the restroom. She walked fast.  
  
It was the worry that stopped her urge to use the bathroom. It over ruled her use to the bathroom. Rianne didn't feel like hearing Moaning Myrtle complained while she tried to piss. It didn't sound inviting.  
  
She turned around to go back to the library, when she heard someone whispering a name.  
  
"Laurant,"  
  
She heard it before. Long ago, she couldn't remember when. She turned around and screamed. She almost bit her tongue off in anger.  
  
Face to face with the one and only Draco Malfoy. He only took her hand. She went along with it so she saved the rejection for last.  
  
"I've ordered a tux for our night. It's blue, I think you'll like it." She smiled at him. "That's what I like to see." He kissed the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Hm, I wonder what color Harry's tux will be; seeing as he's taking me and all." Draco's hand felt cold in hers. "I've already got something to wear."  
  
"He's taking that Ashley girl, I'm taking you."  
  
Rianne laughed, she didn't feel weak anymore. "You've got it wrong, babe. Harry's taking me, end of story." To add to it, she kissed Draco on the cheek and started to walk away. He pressed her against the wall. Rianne immediately prayed for someone to walk down and see him do this.  
  
"Rianne, you said you'd go with me." His eyes were a veil of silver.  
  
"No I didn't, you were making me go with you." He was shaking. "What's wrong with you?" He kissed her intimately.  
  
"Rianne, you have to go with me." He pleaded. He slipped his hand and weaved it into hers. He put something cold on her palm, and closed her fingers over it. "You i have /ito." He whined, and kissed her again.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong? Seriously," She was expecting him to shout at her to go with him. This... this was unexpected.  
  
"Go with me, Rianne." He wreathed his lips into hers, playing with them gently. And spoke so softly she could barely hear him:  
  
"My lord insists it. Your father i insists /i it."  
  
A/N: Off for a break. [fans self] Don't worry, Felton-fans, Draco hasn't gone looney. No-siree. Review on, loveys. 


	5. Realizations

A/N: I think I've had my satisfying number of reviews to continue. [rolls eyes]  
  
b I repeat, this fanfic writing is new to me. If the paragraphs are completely jumbled and not spaced correctly, forgive me. Okay, loves? Thanks again to you lovely reviewers. If you're reading any of my other stories, they're on hold. uI'm debating on ripping out "Eve of Destruction" for countless reasons./u However, "April Rain" will continue to live on =] So here's chapter seven, in all its glory. u This story might get the plug too, if it is not saved by lovely reviewers like you. /u  
  
On a happier note, here is the seventh chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter Characters=JK's.  
  
hr  
  
Rianne looked over Draco's shoulder and in her hand. It was his ring.  
  
"How do you know about my father?" She i prayed/i for anyone to come down the corridor.  
  
Draco laughed nervously to her hair. "You don't know do you?" He took her hand in his. "You ever wonder, Rianne, why every time you're near Potter," He traced his finger over the heart with the threatening thirteen. "This hurts?" He allowed his lips to graze over hers.  
  
Rianne bit her lip and turned her face away from Draco's.  
  
"You were given that mark the minute you were born," He kissed the side of her jaw. "You were the thirteenth daughter, the only one who survived when came the massacre of the Death Eaters." Draco could hear Rianne's heartbeat over her laborious breathing. "My lord thought it best if he had hidden you with a muggle family."  
  
"You're lying," Her eyes prickled with tears. Draco pulled her closer to him.  
  
"And you're muggle mother gave you a name when she found you on her doorstep,"  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"You're name's Laurant. Your mother gave it to you before she died."  
  
"/i"  
  
Draco put hit finger to her chin and lifted her tear-stained face up to look at him. He dedicated another kiss to her lips, and let out a whimper when he felt her kiss back. "Don't you see, love," He whispered. "My love would only make you queen." He smirked before adding,  
  
"Potter would only destroy you."  
  
hr  
  
"Rianne, where did you go?" Hermione looked at Laurant's face. "Are you alright?"  
  
Laurant didn't answer. She picked up her books and dropped a note in Hermione's lap before heading back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Hermione looked incredulously at Ron before unfolding the note. She raised her eyebrows and her blood turned cold with fear. It had to be a joke... But she looked incredibly upset over something.  
  
The note explained everything, in a short, chopped sentence, paragraph. There was one quote of humor, at the end:  
  
i ""P.S. Fuck the ball." /i  
  
Hermione's lip quivered. i It can't be true, its just some joke, right? /i  
  
"What? What is it?" Ron asked. Harry took the note, and wasn't surprised when Hermione slapped his hand away.  
  
"It's for you to know and me to find out." She said shakily. Ron raised his finger.  
  
"Hermione, don't you mean-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Hermione stormed off with books in hand.  
  
hr  
  
Laurant walked to the middle of the Gryffindor common room when her legs gave way and she fell to the ground, letting out strangled sobs.  
  
Somehow she i knew./i She was, even now, refusing to accept it. The man she was supposed to hate and fear most was her i father/i. Laurant heard Hermione walk in and sit beside her.  
  
"Rianne, are you alright?"  
  
Laurant raised her head. "Do I look fucking /i Oh, and it isn't Rianne, it's /i." She wiped her eyes when in the same breath, Harry and Ron bustled in.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened when she saw the note in Harry's hand. She bit her cheek when she realized he dug through the trash to retrieve it.  
  
Harry pointed his finger at Laurant. "If you think this is some great joke, you have another thing coming."  
  
"Harry, leave her alone." Hermione said softly. She asked her self again if it i was/i a joke.  
  
Harry's face was red with anger. "Hermione, you think this" He held up the crinkled note that bore Laurant's writing. "Is real? You think it's the damn truth?"  
  
Laurant's arm felt like it had its skin shaven off. She looked up at Harry. "It is the truth," She said hoarsely. "You wouldn't believe it to save your life, I know."  
  
Harry swallowed hard. "Well, /i, why don't you go run on to your savior Malfoy and cry your ass off to him?"  
  
"Harry, stop" Hermione was appalled to see Harry acting like this.  
  
"Hermione, would you shut your damn mouth? Have you ever realized that Malfoy comes on to her every minute of her damn life? And she doesn't ward him off?" Hermione looked at the ground. "So why did you come to me, Laurant?" Harry's arms dropped to his sides, the paper giving an inveighed crinkle. "When you had a guy like Malfoy, i why the fuck did you come to me/i?"  
  
Laurant could feel the weight of everyone's eyes on her. She heard a scratching noise nearby.  
  
"Oh my God," Ron said weakly.  
  
On the wood of the wall, words were carved by what looked like a moving diseased fingernail. The walls bled with a dark substance as the sentence presented itself.  
  
"The heir of Voldemort will avenge her father. All of His will prevail when the boy is dead."  
  
When the proclamation was finished being written, the glass of the window near the sofa shattered and what looked like a black blanket flew in. Its gleaming red eyes lit up as it opened his mouth to reveal deadly fangs.  
  
It flew straight for Harry.  
  
"No!" Laurant screamed, and jumped in front of Harry. The phantom stopped abruptly, screamed a shrill, ear-piercing scream and dissolved into a deep purple mist.  
  
Laurant turned around to find the three of them, looking at her in horror. Harry brought out his wand, following by Ron and Hermione stepping back.  
  
"You're out to destroy me. /i why you..." He shook his head and raised his wand.  
  
"Harry," Ron said, whining.  
  
"Quiet, Ron." Laurant stared at the tip of his wand, and closed her eyes.  
  
Hermione screamed as Harry's wand burst in to flames, and he dropped it to the ground. It wasn't damaged at all, but a burn slowly appeared on his palm. It started to take the shape of a snake.  
  
Despite all what was happening, Laurant fell back and sat on the big armchair behind her, and put her face in her hands.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said in a small voice. "It isn't as if she can help it. She didn't know until Malfoy told her. And that," She pointed to the proclamation that started to fade and disappear. "Is proof that this isn't some kind of cruel joke."  
  
i If I live through Christmas, buy Hermione a big present. /i Laurant thought.  
  
"How do we know that, Hermione? She could just be leading us on."  
  
"Think about it Harry, she doesn't have the face of a mass criminal." She paused. "She may not even look like... You Know Who."  
  
Laurant lifted her face from her hands. "Father or not, Harry, I was brought up knowing what he did to innocents... to your mom and dad." She stood up. "I would never do anything to you. If you're going to kill me, make it quick and painless. And if I don't get to, if you do meet him, kick his ass for me."  
  
i That was pretty good acting if it was. /i Harry looked at the fading love bite Draco gave her. He exhaled through his nose. "I don't trust you," He half-lied.  
  
Laurant shrugged. "Who would?"  
  
The bell rang declaring that supper was ready.  
  
None of them moved at first, but the eventually shuffled down to the Great Hall in silence.  
  
hr  
  
They ate in silence, too.  
  
To Laurant's surprise, Draco went on as if nothing had happened.  
  
A girl with bright blonde hair and large breasts came by and smiled. Harry looked up at her.  
  
"Ashley!" He said, almost breathlessly.  
  
"Harry, rumor has it you're not taking me to the ball anymore." Her voice was high and preppy. Laurant almost choked on her own spit, it annoyed her so much.  
  
This caught Draco's attention.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry seemed to look at Laurant at the same time.  
  
Harry scratched his head. i "Fuck the prom." /i "I don't know what you heard, but I'm still taking you." Harry heard Laurant drop her fork on her plate.  
  
Draco felt his heart return to its normal pace.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and Ron shook his head. Laurant started laughing.  
  
"Wow, you throw a ball and everything gets fucked up." She thought of Draco, and remembered him and Harry pinning her against a wall, any wall. It was like some unhealthy obsession they had.  
  
Ashley planted a quick kiss on Harry's lips and skipped away. Laurant imagined her being shot to death with a bazooka. This made her smile.  
  
Harry put himself in a very uncomfortable situation with Hermione gaping at him, Ron ignoring him, and Laurant ready to rip someone's head off with that sinful smile of hers; thinking that was made him fall for her.  
  
Laurant looked over and found two girls draped over Draco like he was some kind of god. He acted as though they weren't there and continued on with his story to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Laurant formed a steady plan in her head.  
  
i "Write such pretty words, but life isn't a story book. Love is only an excuse to get hurt, and to hurt. /i  
  
Laurant sang softly as she gazed out the rain-patterned window. Raindrops raced each other to the bottom of the pane. It was almost time for her to go out there and find out her past. Perhaps conquer it.  
  
She slid off her bed and felt her bare feet hit the wooden floor. The little white lines on her plaid pajama pants glowed as they touched the moonlight. She looked at her watch. Draco should be there by now. Double- checking Hermione was asleep, Laurant snuck out the door.  
  
br  
  
Laurant stood under the roof of the gazebo off the side of the school. Draco hadn't arrived. She hoped he didn't fall asleep.  
  
She sighed in relief as she saw a patch of blonde hair walk towards where she was.  
  
Draco stood before her. "I wish we had a much more comfortable place to do this, but..." He leaned forward, but came to a halt when he saw the look on Laurant's face. She sat down on the bench against the wall.  
  
"Don't, Draco, just /i" She crossed her arms as Draco sat next to her. "Tell me anything else you know about... my father."  
  
"We're not here to-"  
  
"No."  
  
Draco shifted a bit. "I told you everything I knew." He brought out a flat glass bottle, uncorked it, and downed half of it. Laurant stared at him, and shivered. He wrapped his arm around her, and to hers, and his astonishment, she didn't struggle, but put her head on his shoulder.  
  
This actually might work, she thought.  
  
He offered her the bottle and she took a sip. The warm liquid slid down her throat like thin honey.  
  
"Harry knows," She said against his red sweatshirt. She felt him tighten.  
  
"How?!"  
  
"I don't know," She lied through her teeth. "Am I my father's only weakness?"  
  
"He's been weakened by Dumbledore's army." Draco said like his mouth was filled with a bad taste. "You're the strongest thing he has left, and only Potter knows it." He took another gulp of his dark liquid. The rain pelted against the white roof like a thousand rocks.  
  
"I convinced him I wasn't dangerous," Her hopes were so high that this would work.  
  
"That's my girl." He buried his face in her hair. He couldn't get enough of her sweet scent.  
  
"He's living through me?" She felt Draco nod. She silently hoped Hermione didn't wake up to find her gone.  
  
She had everything she needed to know, but she didn't think she'd get this far. It was midnight, Draco had her alone, and brushing him away would be more difficult now that classes and other people weren't there to interrupt them.  
  
Laurant reached into her pocket and brought out the ring Draco gave her. It was silver snake formed into a circle, facing its tail. The eye of it was a small red ruby. She took his hand and gave it to him; he looked down from her shoulder and saw what she gave him.  
  
"It's yours," He said. Laurant shook her head.  
  
"I don't want it," She stood up, but Draco wasn't ready to let her leave. He gently grabbed her hand. Laurant looked into his eyes. They were empty of all feeling except of one.  
  
He was hurt.  
  
Laurant kept from laughing maniacally. Draco Malfoy, hurt by a girl. She wanted to treasure that very moment. She strongly tried to push the feeling of pity away. It was a silent battle as she stood there looking down at the man who worshipped her.  
  
"Draco, if you only do this to get on the good side of my father, you're wasting you're time." She finally spoke. He swallowed.  
  
"I don't,"  
  
Pity won.  
  
He tugged on her hand and placed her in his lap. He whispered, so only she could hear him over the rain, "I'd give up forever if it meant you were mine,"  
  
Laurant's insides melted. i Such a sucker for a sweet talker. /i  
  
Draco looked into her gray orbs with his blue ones. He kept his eyes open as her lips met his. He closed the space between them when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hand on her thigh and his other hand to the back of her head.  
  
Above them, lightning lit up the sky in a bright blue light.  
  
His hand that was on her thigh slid up and unzipped her jeans she threw on to go outside. Laurant arched up against him like a well fed cat. His hand crawled under the lacy underwear and he slipped his finger in. She gasped under his lips.  
  
Outside the rain blew in and unleashed its watery fury.  
  
Draco's hand didn't leave her pelvis as she leaned back to let him kiss her neck. She drove him mad with the sexy sounds she made and he tried to consume her with his mouth.  
  
He removed his hand to undo his own jeans. He pushed her back so that she lay on the bench. Before Laurant could begin to understand what was going on, he entered her and she widened her eyes in surprise. Her first reaction was to push him away, but she desisted as he moved slowly within her.  
  
She pulled him down for a hot kiss, her tongue interacting with his as he moved faster. Her cries outweighed the thunder that followed the lightning. Draco groaned when she wrapped her legs around him.  
  
He slowed to a stop, trying to catch his breath. He backed out of her, his eyes glazed over with lust. He kissed her abdomen and redid her jeans as well as his own.  
  
Laurant looked up at him and touched his hair. He gave her a climactic kiss before collapsing atop her.  
  
He listened to her heart beat and kissed her hand. He sat up and pulled her against his chest. His arms were around her, covering her small body. He took the silver ring and put it on her middle finger. It was too big. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
She fell asleep to the roll of thunder, and the sound of Draco's steady heartbeat.  
  
hr  
  
A/N: I don't own that one song by Bright Eyes. [sighs] I apologize if the mini-sex scene bothered you. [laughs] You know what to do. 


	6. Save Harry

A/N: April Rain Fans, have no fear, after this chapter, I'm off to continue the story. [winks]  
  
u I need to have twenty reviews within a week. I need to know if I'm wasting my time. Pa-lease give your thought on this story, tell me what needs to be fixed. /u  
  
Disclaimer: All the songs included in this chapter is not mine. It's my hero, Ville Valo's. I should have said this was a musical. [laughs] Aaannddd the characters are JK's.  
  
hr  
  
Laurant's grey eyes opened slowly. It was only drizzling, and she felt Draco's chest rise and fall with his rhythmic breathing. She glanced at her watch.  
  
4 AM.  
  
She sat up slowly, and saw Draco begin to stir. Morning stars twinkled in the sky on the cobwebbed clouds like bright spiders.  
  
"We have to get back before we're missed," Laurant spoke softly to the yawning Draco. They arose when the pain in her lower abdomen caused her to hiss in pain.  
  
"I hurt you," Laurant shook her head. She had trouble looking at him in the face. Without saying anything, Laurant began to walk back to the castle.  
  
hr  
  
Sitting cross-legged on the bed, Laurant allowed the free tears to skim down her face and reflect the growing light outside. Her eyes closed tightly as more salty tears fell down on to her pant legs.  
  
No matter what, as her life move on, she only seemed to screw up in bigger ways.  
  
And if who she was didn't destroy her, she knew that her mistakes would.  
  
She rubbed her cheek with her sweatshirt. There, Draco had left his lips before the parted to their rooms. Her sweatshirt dug into her cheek so hard, her cheek turned red.  
  
If she could rewind time, she'd start where she told Draco to meet her outside around midnight.  
  
hr  
  
"How about this one?" Hermione held up a dark green dress.  
  
They were in a small dress boutique in Hogsmeade. Harry had taken Laurant silently around the path to get to town, so she could see the sights. He had gone off with Ron as Hermione picked up countless dresses in order to talk her into the dance.  
  
"Hermione, I have one, and I'm not going, so don't bother." Hermione pouted and threw the dress to the floor in front of the dressing room. It immediately picked itself up and placed itself on the rack.  
  
"You don't have to go with anyone. And Harry isn't worth moping over."  
  
"I'm i not/i moping over him." Laurant remembered Malfoy unzipping her jeans. She pushed the thought away.  
  
"Then go, it'll be fun. Going with someone is overrated; if you go single you could dance with anyone." Hermione said As-A-Matter-Of-Factly.  
  
"You wouldn't care, you're going with Ron." Laurant laughed. Hermione blushed. "Remember Ron saying something about using Draco as an advantage?"  
  
"You'd sink low if you're willing to make Harry jealous with i him /i" Hermione heard Laurant laugh.  
  
"That's half of it." She joked. "The other thing has to do with... you know." Laurant said so quietly, Hermione had to stop to think about what she had said.  
  
"Would it work? Whatever you have in mind?"  
  
"It might," Hermione pursed her lips together.  
  
"There's one more, and you can't say no." Hermione brought out a red dress with black lace decorating it. Laurant held back the urge to say "I want it."  
  
She ended up walking out of the store with the dress in hand.  
  
hr  
  
Draco stood at the food of the stairs with his two hit-men behind him looking around the elaborately decorated Great Hall. The tables had disappeared, and in replace were several tables with light pink cloth, and small red candles as the centerpiece. Miss Trelawney had hired a d-jay who wore a bright blue hat and announced the theme of the songs.  
  
Hermione had her hair straightened and makeup to match her pure white dress. She had help from Laurant, who applied makeup to Hermione's face in her pajamas and hair in curlers. She was going to be a bit late, but according to Draco and many other boys in the room, it was worth it.  
  
She appeared at the top of the stairs, her dark hair fell across her shoulders in soft curls. Her eyes were lined black, illuminating her gray eyes. The dress Hermione fit her in all the right places, stopping right above her knees. Her black dress heels made her at least three inches taller. The straps had tied around her legs up to her knees. To add to it, she wore dark red gloves; on her finger was Draco's ring. It fit better now that cloth was under it.  
  
Laurant walked carefully down the carpeted stairs and took Draco's hand. Crabbe's cologne tried to asphyxiate Laurant, and it made her eyes water. She was grateful when Draco led her away, and smiled when she saw Hermione talking to Ron, neither down each other's throats in argument.  
  
Draco took her to the floor and held her close to him. "You look stunning," He said, his eyes wandering all over her figure.  
  
"So do you," Draco was dressed in blue, as he said. She didn't lie, he looked... civil. He put his hand behind his back, when he brought it back, he opened it and a small unopened red rose appeared in his palm.  
  
"For you, milady." The stem quivered weaved its way around her wrist. She smiled and rested her chin on Draco's shoulder as they swayed to the words coming from everywhere in the Great Hall.  
  
i Your eyes have lost their light, your eyes have lost their light and they're empty. Oh my God, you're so empty. b I'm in love with you /b. You are my heaven tonight. b I'm in love with you /b. You are my heaven tonight." /i  
  
Laurant couldn't take her eyes off of Harry and his date, Ashley. She narrowed her eyes as Ashley was on him like white on rice. Draco turned her around so all she could see was the d-jay fooling around with some records.  
  
"Don't worry about them," Laurant blushed. "Ashley's one of us," He smirked.  
  
"What?" Laurant blinked.  
  
"Later she'll take Potter outside and put quite the spell on him." He smiled broadly.  
  
Laurant was motionless in Draco's arms. She looked over her shoulder and saw Harry and Ashley kissing intimately. She felt hot with anger. Harry looked up at her, rubbing it in her face.  
  
"Fuck you, sugar." Draco was on the verge of asking what she was talking about when she yanked him down and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
Harry thought he should do something. He looked at Draco and Laurant's lips linked together, almost as if they had melted and froze into place like that, and grimaced. Here Ashley was, showering him with soft kisses, and he was worried about the girl who was Voldemort's daughter.  
  
Balls really did fuck everything up.  
  
The song ended and Harry watched as Draco led her to his table and allowed her to sit in his lap. He glanced over to Hermione, who wasn't phased by Draco all over Laurant at all.  
  
Draco broke their kiss as he reached into his pocket and brought out a small vile and poured a few drops into his drink. He gulped some of it down and offered it to Laurant. She shook her head. He downed the rest of it and put the cup down on the table and pulled Laurant closer to him.  
  
"Let's go back to my room. There isn't anyone there." He whispered, and kissed Laurant's forehead. She stiffened, and kissed him back.  
  
"Not right now,"  
  
Draco lifted himself up, walked out of the hall and left Laurant to sit alone. He didn't say where he was going. Laurant sighed and played with the ends of her hair. She tried to glue herself to her seat as Harry approached her.  
  
"Dance with me?" He held out his hand. Laurant took it cautiously, as if it would electrocute her.  
  
They didn't speak through the first verse of the song.  
  
i "Is it so hard to believe That our hearts are made to be broken by love That in constant dying lies the beauty of it all My darling won't you feel The sweet heaven in our endless cry." /i  
  
Laurant let out a shaky breath. "Don't go walking with Ashley," She whispered.  
  
i "What?!"/i  
  
"Just don't,"  
  
Harry sighed. "Even though I didn't take you, you're telling me who I can't see while I'm here."  
  
"Harry, I-"  
  
"Where has your date gone, Laurant? To the bathroom? Oh I'll take the Vegas- odds on that one. He went off to get drunk." Laurant wished the song would hurry along. Harry was beginning to say something else when she cut him off.  
  
"Draco told me not to worry about you two," Laurant's face burned red. "'Because she's one of us' as he so bluntly put it."  
  
"I don't believe you,"  
  
"You're going to have to, Harry."  
  
"Excuse me, Potter. I've come to take my i date/i" Draco slurred as he appeared before them and whisked Laurant away. "Why don't you go find your own two-cent whore and call it a night? Leave mine alone."  
  
"Go to hell, you drunken bastard."  
  
Draco's eyes brightened in anger. What Harry got was his face punched in. Laurant shrieked as he fell backward from the blow.  
  
"Draco!" She screamed, and knelt down by Harry. "Are you alright?" She moved his hands away to find that they were covered in blood. "You didn't have to do that." She shouted at Draco. Hermione came over and took out her wand.  
  
"Lapriathus!" The blood disappeared, but Harry's nose started to swell and turn purple.  
  
This wasn't a good week for him.  
  
Ashley skipped over. "Harry, are you alright?" She helped him. "Let's go for a walk, hun."  
  
Laurant bit her lip to stop from punching i her /inose in. Draco stood there, gaping at Laurant, as a crowd steadily formed around them. He pulled her up and dragged her away. She glanced at Harry who was telling Ashley something, but his words were inaudible.  
  
i God, don't let him go with her. /i  
  
Soon, Draco and Laurant were engulfed by darkness as they nearly sprinted down the corridor. They came to a stop to an unknown, almost deserted area. This time Laurant backed herself into a wall as Draco attacked her.  
  
"Slow down," She said, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"No," He breathed the smell of heavy vodka into her face.  
  
She pulled his neck away from her breast and made sure he faced her. His eyes were covered in a thick glaze. He stopped momentarily.  
  
"Potter's got the nerve to dance with you," His words were slurred together. "That will all be taken care of soon," He smirked. "Come upstairs with me,"  
  
"I thought you had your fill of me last night," Laurant thought she would rip his head off. He called her a whore, punched Harry's face in, and took his life threat as a comment of pleasure. Even decapitating him wouldn't satisfy her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco was seeing two of her. Both of them didn't look happy. "Hell, there are two of you."  
  
"I don't appreciate the honor of being your 'two-cent whore'" Draco groaned. His head was spinning madly.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that," He said softly. The world around him was dancing and doubling before his eyes. He could still see Laurant walking away from him. "Laurant, no." He fell to the ground and yanked on her arm. His knee screamed out in pain as it hit the ground. "You can't leave me here," He whined.  
  
"Draco, let go." He was hurting her wrist. He yanked her down so she knelt beside him.  
  
"You look so lovely tonight," He wrapped his fingers in her hair. He leaned on her shoulder and breathed in her sweet scent.  
  
He stayed like that for a grand total of five minutes before Laurant realized he was asleep. She tried to remember a spell she was taught that made a man sober when he was drunk. She used it several times on her mother. She reached for her wand that was held under a wristband.  
  
"Bebida." She heard Draco moan. He instantly reached for the bottle in his jacket. She stopped him. "No more, okay?" She kissed him delicately, and helped him to his feet.  
  
"We're going to miss the fireworks when Ashley gets Potter. She may need our help." Laurant panicked.  
  
"Draco, I don't think she needs our help." She pulled him close and smiled seductively. Her mind screamed at her to run, to run away and find Harry, but there was something to happen if Draco found that Ashley couldn't lay a finger on him.  
  
Laurant closed her eyes as Draco's lips converged hers. She was going to regret this for the rest of the days she lived. She already regretted last night. She regretted even being in his presence.  
  
"Let's go upstairs," She said hesitantly.  
  
They didn't talk much the rest of that night.  
  
hr  
  
Laurant lay awake with Draco's bare arm draped over her waste possessively. Somehow he convinced his roommates to bunk in the Slytherin common room for the night. She only hoped to god Hermione, Ron or Harry hadn't sent out a search party for her.  
  
Thoughts raced in her mind as she thought of Harry's decision to walk with Ashley. Maybe that's why they hadn't come looking for her, something happened to him. Laurant closed her eyes and said she was worrying over nothing. The cat was in the bag, Harry was unharmed because she warned him, and she slept with Draco to keep him away.  
  
Part of Laurant said that she regretted all that happened the last two hours, and the other part wanted more. Draco treasured her, sweet-talked her, but used her for sexual pleasure.  
  
Didn't he?  
  
Laurant asked this over and over. She looked at her self across the line from love and lust. It was possible that it was both, but Draco Malfoy? This decision took pondering and test-taking. Might as well use the scientific method to analyze his feelings for her.  
  
Laurant looked down at her clothes that lay helter-skelter with Draco's clothes. She paid good money for that dress, and there it lay as if it was a rag. She was thankful to have something else to think about.  
  
She switched positions so that she faced Draco, and the thoughts hit her again with full force. His bare chest rose and fall with his breathing, his hair tousled from their late-night entourage. She touched his lips with her fingertips, tracing them slowly. She nearly jumped out of her skin when they smiled and Draco opened his eyes.  
  
He took her hand and laced his fingers in hers, pulled her closer so that there wasn't any space between their bare bodies, and kissed her shoulder. He fell asleep again, to Laurant's relief.  
  
She waited until he wasn't able to wake if she shot him, and slipped off the bed. She put on his shirt, too lazy to put the dress back on, took her belongings and ran all the way back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
hr  
  
"Was wondering where you've gone off to,"  
  
Laurant gasped and dropped her things and they landed on the rug with a dull 'thud'. Harry sat in the armchair, his green eyes unclad without the aid of his glasses. He looked at Laurant's apparel and said, "Nice shirt."  
  
She said nothing. "Where were you?"  
  
Still, she said nothing.  
  
"Where were you?" He pressed.  
  
"Saving your life," She said hoarsely. She clutched Draco's shirt, it was long enough so that the tails of the shirt stopped below her knees.  
  
Harry stared at her. "Ashley threw a fit when I said I wouldn't go walking with her. She looked scared." He sighed. "Why are you wearing Draco's shirt?" He drawled as Laurant sat on the couch across from him.  
  
"Why do you think, Harry? No need to dance around it any longer." Her gray eyes brimmed with tears. She received silence from his end. "If I didn't he would have gone out and killed you. He..." She paused and let her tears fall as she briskly wiped them away. "He asked me to go upstairs with him... When I told him no he said he should help Ashley to get rid of you." She sniffed. "I panicked."  
  
She stood up and picked up her things. "Of course, who would believe Voldemort's daughter, right?"  
  
"Rianne," Laurant didn't stop moving and let more tears fall at the sound of her muggle name. "You swear on anything you're telling me the truth? On my life?" Laurant nodded.  
  
Harry somehow knew, that the girl before him /i telling him the truth. He would have done anything to save her life, why not she return it?  
  
Harry rose from his chair and stood inches from Laurant. She backed away.  
  
"Don't," She looked at her arm. "It hurts when you do."  
  
i "Potter would only destroy you." /i  
  
Harry gulped when he saw Laurant's eyes. It happened so fast.  
  
Her eyes turned gold, and the pupil reshaped into a black slit.  
  
The eyes of a snake.  
  
hr  
  
A/N: Whew. That went over fairly well. I'm off to finish off another chap for Secret Window! Hahahaha! You know what to do, mates. 


	7. Beyond Redemption

A/N: Let's try Draco's point of view for a change, mm? Now I think, I will let things get better.  
  
Disclaimer: What is JK's, is JK's. Quote from "Buried Alive By Love" H.I.M.  
  
hr  
  
Draco Malfoy ran his hand through his blonde hair and stared through the mirror at his perfect reflection. He couldn't get that girl off his mind, no matter what the distraction.  
  
He thought it big coincidence, that she was Voldemort's daughter. Big points for him.  
  
i But the minute she walked in to his line of vision... /i  
  
He wanted her. Draco Malfoy wanted a girl so bad it ihurt /ihim.  
  
And it disgusted him greatly.  
  
He, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, should not have feelings for such a girl. She was beautiful, yes, and was even Voldemort's daughter.  
  
But even Lucius didn't love Draco's mum.  
  
Countless times, Draco told himself it was only lust. That's what he concealed it behind. Every night that girl would haunt his dreams. Once he thought he was over it, he'd look at her face and fall  
  
i (In love) /i  
  
for her all over again. He hated how he drove her insane. He'd give her up to Potter if he could, pathetic to admit, but she was Voldemort's daughter. And she hated it. A blind man could see that.  
  
Draco scowled and fell back on to the pillow that Laurant had slept on.  
  
Damnit, he could smell her now.  
  
That was another thing he hated. i How the hell could a woman smell so damn good? /i  
  
"Bloody hell," He muttered to the pillow.  
  
Why couldn't he take the fact that if Laurant i was /i his, he'd be Voldemort's right hand man. He'd have ultimate power. Why the hell wasn't he happy about it?  
  
iBecause she's more than that./i  
  
"Bloody /i hell."  
  
hr  
  
Laurant breathed in the cold winter air deeply. She was the happiest since she arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
The school was empty, devoid of noise. Classes were over for Christmas vacation. The building was free for roaming, without the clamor and hustle- bustle of students.  
  
Laurant tried not to think of the worse.  
  
She was trapped here with Harry and Draco. Draco would have gone home if she hadn't stayed at the school. And Harry didn't have a home to go to. Ron and Hermione had gone, almost against their will on account that their family missed them.  
  
Again, she tried not to think of the worst.  
  
It was day one of Christmas vacation. Best hope for the best.  
  
Laurant avoided Harry and Draco at all costs. She didn't want to be in the same i wing /i as them. It was a big school, but there were fewer crowds to hide behind. Her apparel didn't stick out in the dark halls, but she was noticeable.  
  
Surprisingly, she was glad it wasn't Harry.  
  
Laurant realized something. As long as she went along with Draco's shenanigans, she didn't feel like she was too tired to ward him off. This helped, a little. In doing, when Draco put his arm around her shoulders, she did the same around his waist.  
  
"Was looking for you," He breathed.  
  
"Mmm." Laurant continued to stare out at the dark forest. She had the sudden urge to venture there. It had to be below ten degrees, Laurant's lungs felt cold. "Fuck its cold."  
  
"Here, this will warm you up." He handed her a small bottle. She refused it. "No?" He set the bottle on the ground, and took Laurant into his arms. She felt the rising and falling of his breast against her back.  
  
"You need to cut down the drinking." Laurant said, bemused. "My... mom drinks. It prevents her from protecting me from my... er, father."  
  
"I'm sorry he hurt you," Draco traced her jaw line with his lips. "What a pig. Can never trust muggles."  
  
Laurant didn't answer.  
  
Draco brought out his fists in front of her. "Pick one," He said softly. She smiled and touched his right hand. A small silver heart lined with red diamonds sparkled in the early morning sun. Its captor was a thin silver chain. He opened it, and a small vision, almost a hologram, had words scroll across with red roses in the background.  
  
i If I should die before I wake Pray no one my soul to take And if I wake before I die Rescue me with your smile /i  
  
Laurant looked up at Draco, who smirked. "Early Christmas present,"  
  
"I can't accept this," Actually she could, just not from him. Regardless, he put it around her neck, and kissed her gently. Laurant grinned. "Thank you," And received another kiss.  
  
hr  
  
Laurant sat with a novel in her lap. It was on the same page for almost an hour now, and she only read one sentence. What she was staring at was the locket around her neck.  
  
Draco was now tattooed to her mind. He had a history of dating the prettiest girls in school, bedding them, and then dumping them.  
  
Either the rumors were incorrect... or he  
  
i (loved her)/i  
  
had something other than lust for Laurant. She finally gave up and closed the book, making it echo throughout the Great Hall.  
  
"Clavidicus." Laurant spoke to the large picture of snakes.  
  
"You're not a Ssslyther-"  
  
"Open the damn door." She said to the head snake of the frame. It did open, although the snakes let out an angry hiss before shutting behind her. When came the two large doors, Laurant paused to knock. The Slytherin Tower was very different in comparison to Gryffindor.  
  
It was darker, somehow.  
  
Laurant knocked again, gave up, and pushed the doors open. It was dark, except for the small stream of light peaking through the line separating the two green drapes. She was glad when she saw the familiar head of blonde hair. She walked across the room and threw open the drapes. When she turned around, it wasn't Draco she saw.  
  
It was Ashley.  
  
Dead.  
  
Laurant froze where she was. Ashley hung from a rope that was suspended on one of the bed posts. Her lifeless eyes gaped at Laurant. A paper was taped to her large chest:  
  
"I apologize my Lord, for I have not done what you have asked."  
  
It said in curly, curvy writing. Below it, it had a more menacing taste to it:  
  
"It was your lovely daughter who stopped me."  
  
hr  
  
Laurant watched in silence as the staff from Hogwarts carefully removed Ashley's pale body, and followed a routine of calling their parents to explain what happened. Laurant stood her ground beside Draco as Dumbledore approached them. Draco tightened his grip on Laurant's hand.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you'd allow me a minute with Miss Devant." Dumbledore spoke softly. Draco hesitated, and let go of Laurant's hand as Dumbledore whisked her away.  
  
Laurant found herself inside a spacious room, with a bright orange phoenix staring at her. She wasn't exactly comfortable. She was in the Headmaster's presence, scared out of her wits of what he might say, or ask.  
  
"Miss Devant," His soft blue eyes danced with a small sparkle. "I know who you are, don't be alarmed."  
  
Laurant diverted her gaze to the ground.  
  
"I don't want you to speak." He said.  
  
i No skin off my back. /i  
  
"If I may offer some words of wisdom." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "One, I prefer you be careful around those who don't have their trust in you. Second, I want you to know you're the only one keeping Voldemort alive."  
  
Laurant nodded.  
  
"I cannot speak to you anymore about this, you may go."  
  
She left, without one word to the Headmaster.  
  
hr  
  
Dumbledore was undoubtedly trying to tell her something.  
  
i But what? /i  
  
Laurant chewed on her fingernails as she stared out into space. She sat cross-legged in a big chair in the Great Hall. It was decorated for Christmas, with a few tables for the remaining students who didn't leave school. Her gray eyes traced the dancing flames, not noticing the hands that covered her eyes.  
  
"Guess who," Draco joked.  
  
"Your mom." She pushed his hands away. "Why would Ashley, out of all people, go and commit suicide? It's too bizarre." Draco rolled his eyes and followed the familiar ways of making Laurant get up so that she could sit comfortably in his lap.  
  
"Anyone would rather do that than even think about what the Dark Lord would do to her." He fingered the treasure around her neck. "You like it,"  
  
Laurant nodded. "I thought it was your room I went to, not the girls' dormitories."  
  
Draco grinned. "What were you expecting when you reached mine?"  
  
"I needed to talk to you."  
  
"Bullshit," Draco laughed and pulled Laurant into a kiss. His eyes flashed with a tint of anger when she pulled away.  
  
Laurant swallowed. "When will I... meet my father?" She said hesitantly. Draco grinned again, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"Time, love." He kissed her tenderly. "Just time."  
  
Laurant looked down at his left forearm. She pushed up the sleeve of his sweatshirt slowly, and traced the mark that he was given to name him Death Eater. "What exactly do you do?" She whispered.  
  
"I destroy those who are in the way of my Lord, and make sure their families suffer."  
  
Laurant tried not to seem phased. The worst she'd ever come to that was i wishing/i harm to the person. She chewed on the side of her lip until it was raw.  
  
Draco ate at her soul. She didn't like how everything in her life had to have a logical explanation. The answer was simple with Draco. He wanted to be Voldemort's favorite and score with his beautiful daughter. That was just the way Draco Malfoy was.  
  
Laurant just didn't want to accept it.  
  
The flames from the fire danced in her eyes in some kind of unknown fury. Evening approached and the sky turned dusky. She glanced down at the small silver heart and bit down harder on her lip.  
  
i It's only props. You strongly believe that he gave that to you as a gift from his heart./b  
  
It's nice to think about, though.  
  
bFace it doll face, all that kid wants is you flat on your back and a right hand throne next to the oh so great Evil One. /i  
  
As much as she hated to admit it, that annoying little bitch-voice was correct.  
  
Laurant trapped her hair behind her ear and listened to her bracelets sing their glory above the cackling of the fire devouring the wooden logs. She lay back and pressed her ear against Draco's chest, listening to the secure beat of his heart.  
  
Why all of a sudden did she let Draco have his way with her? Was it really all to save Harry's life? His life was always constantly in danger, it seemed. Laurant, although, liked something about being Draco's arms, and having him treasure her like she was God's gift to him. Something about it was i right /i.  
  
These thoughts came to a sudden halt when it became cold. Very cold. The only thing entity that kept her remotely warm was Draco's body. Whatever it was, she sensed it. She sensed... an /i. Draco's grip tightened around her.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Potter?"  
  
Laurant's heart dropped at the mere mention of his name. It grew colder.  
  
She sat up and crossed her arms, disallowing herself to look up at those green eyes. Harry ignored Draco.  
  
"Why are you so pale?" He saw it again, the flash of gold in her eyes.  
  
Laurant shivered when he talked, withstanding the urge to dig her nails into his throat and rip out his vocal cords. Watching him bleed would gratify her pure satisfaction.  
  
i What the hell?! /i  
  
"Harry, you should leave." Laurant proclaimed to the ground beside Harry's feet. She thought if he didn't, a part of her, the weird part, would certainly rip him to shreds.  
  
i What was wrong with her?! /i  
  
"Leave? What do you mean-"  
  
"You heard her, Potter, get the fuck away from us."  
  
Harry looked at Laurant once more, reassuring that she wasn't going to speak to him, and walked away. Laurant breathed relief when the shuffle of his shoes was distant. Draco slipped his hand behind her neck and melded his lips into hers, and pressed his growing erection against her hips.  
  
"Not here," Laurant managed to whisper. Draco sat up and looked around.  
  
"Come on," He grabbed her hand and tried to haul her off the couch, but she didn't move. "What is it now?" Draco asked, clearly irritated.  
  
What was now? Laurant closed her eyes. When Harry was present, ishe wanted to kill him/i, putting it bluntly. Draco let go of her hand and shoved his in his pockets.  
  
"What's wrong?" He questioned, trying to sound bored. Laurant was pale, it scared him. Draco knelt down so that he was eye level with her. Brushing the hair away from her face, he murmured only to be heard above the howling wind coming from outdoors, "We don't have to. Not tonight."  
  
i You do love her, you unhealthy son of a bitch. /i  
  
He devoted his lips to hers once more before standing up and walking back to his room to leave Laurant alone.  
  
hr  
  
"You're just another pretty face in a room full of death." Laurant told her reflection. He face was stripped of all the makeup; her hair was damp from a quick shower. She bounced back when her reflection spoke in return.  
  
"Stop beatin' yourself up for your wrongdoin's, honey. It only makes matters worse." Her reflection's eyes were tinted with gold, and the pupils only slits of black. The replica of Laurant picked up a brush and coursed it through her hair.  
  
"Oh God, I'm going crazy."  
  
"No you ain't sweetie, I'm only here to talk sense into ya." Her reflection crossed her arms. "You're in quite a predicament, eh? Let's see. The guy you supposedly hate has got the hots for ya and ya tell yourself you hate 'im, but you and I both know it ain't the truth."  
  
"I never said I hated him." The reflection had the voice just like her mother's. Her muggle mother, anyway.  
  
"You wanna hate him, though. That Harry fella is who ya really want. Let me tell ya somethin' sweetie, stay away from him. Next thing you know you'll be in hell before you knew you were dead." Laurant looked up, confused. "Honey he ain't out for a good time with ya, he's out to get rid of you f'good."  
  
"It isn't true."  
  
"After what he knows about you? I do believe it is true. That sweet little blondie is only there to protect ya. You know what you have to do before its too late, so stop lyin' to yourself." The reflection drawed out an apple and took a loud bite.  
  
"What I have to do?" Laurant stared as the reflection swallowed the bit of apple and looked her square in the eye.  
  
"Let me take over, babe."  
  
Laurant opened her mouth, and then closed it. "No."  
  
"You ain't got the stomach to do what needs to be done."  
  
"No. And what do you mean 'what needs to be done'?" The reflection gaped at her like she was some kind of idiot.  
  
"Kill Harry Potter."  
  
hr  
  
A/N: Yeah, that pretty much sums it up, doesn't it? I think I'm going to go back and fix the other chapters when I have the time. 


	8. And Love Said No

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling has ownership over the little magic industry she made, not me. I do however, possess my storyline and Laurant. And "Love Said No" by HIM is also not mine.   
  
hr  
  
Hogwarts school had become incredibly cold overnight. The windows were caked with frost, not allowing the captives to peer outside. A nasty blizzard had laid rest on the area of the school, and the small town of Hogsmeade, closing up the shops until the storm passed.  
  
Laurant's jaw ached in pain from her teeth chattering. The clock beside her bed was ranting cheerily that it was five in the morning. Laurant sat in her bed buried under blankets to block out the cold, afraid to leave her little warm haven for fear she might freeze to death.  
  
Finally slipping on clothes that were aside from her pajamas, Laurant managed to stumble downstairs. Her face flushed with anger, and what she needed to do was find Draco and beat the shit out of him... if that was at all possible.   
  
Kicking the fat lady painting open and jumping out, Laurant was welcomed by lower temperatures. The cold didn't bother her, and she stormed off into the direction of the Slytherin tower. Laurant was amazed she fell asleep last night, thinking about all what was going on.  
  
Laurant turned right, and found herself in a clad of darkness. Since she arrived at this school, darkness had become her enemy. Laurant came to a halt in the middle of the corridor.  
  
"I know you're here, come out you rat bastard." Laurant said to the darkness. As she spoke the corridor became lighter, the window at the end of the hall letting more light in. The school was warming up, trying to fight off the cold.  
  
Laurant looked hastily around, her eyebrows coming together in anger. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" She saw something forming against the wall of the corridor. She whipped her head around, her hair flying madly with the sudden movement.  
  
Of course, there Draco Malfoy was, leaning against the stone wall, watching Laurant. His eyes widened in surprise as she stalked towards him and trapped him against the wall.  
  
"You know what is happening to me don't you?" Laurant said through gritted teeth. "YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Draco put his hand over her mouth and turned her around so that she was against the wall.  
  
"I'd appreciate if you didn't shout. It is a mite early, and I'm not having the best of mornings. Now, if you can tell me calmly and rationally…" Draco removed his hand slowly.  
  
"I know what you're out for, Malfoy." Laurant kept from strangling him till his eyeballs hung from their optic strings. "I don't want to be a part of it. I am not going to be some goddamn fighter for a wizard who I was brought up to hate and fight against."  
  
"What-"  
  
"I'm not the one you want." Laurant reached up for the silver chain that hung around her neck, and ripped it off. The silver pieces fell to the ground like glittering rain, chasing after the small heart. Draco looked down at it for what must've been five minutes, before returning his gaze to Laurant.  
  
Laurant reached in to his pocket and felt for the wand. She brought it out and closed it in his hand, and placed the tip at her neck. "This is Rianne Devant you're looking at Draco, not Laurant, Daughter of Voldemort."  
  
Draco said nothing.  
  
"I'm giving you a free chance to rip Rianne out of this body and let Laurant live. It's her that you want, not me." She dug the tip of Draco's wand deeper into the soft flesh of her neck. "I'm giving you a free shot. It's Laurant you want."  
  
Draco looked down at the silver pieces on the dark blue carpet. He did look up in to the gray eyes that pleaded for him to do what needed to be done.  
  
Laurant thought that Draco would stare at her forever and not do anything with his wand. She was almost relieved when he shifted a bit, but frightened when he leaned in close to her ear.  
  
Draco hesitated. "She wasn't the one I fell in love with." Having said that, he dropped his wand that landed next to the broken necklace, and moved backwards. He raised his hands to show her that there was nothing in them, and walked away.  
  
ib Needless to say, that was very shocking./b  
  
That doesn't cover it. Not at all.  
  
bWell, what are you going to do now?/b  
  
Go and hang myself like Ashley did.  
  
bMy, that does sound inviting, doesn't it?/b  
  
You have no idea.  
  
bWell, I do have an idea that you just made possibly the biggest ass out of yourself./b/i  
  
Laurant looked down at the black wand lying over the silver heart. She brought out her own wand. "Repairo." The silver chain brought itself together, and Laurant picked it up. She was afraid to even touch Draco's wand, but he did need it back, didn't he?  
  
hr  
  
Draco could've reached down far beyond his throat and rip his larynx out.  
  
iWhy the fucking hell did I do that? It's her fucking fault she came to this school. My life has been a living hell since her appearance.  
  
b You did that because you meant it./b  
  
Shut the fuck up.b  
  
You did mean it though./b  
  
Oh and what the fuck am I supposed to say if she goes and tells everyone? Can't imagine. Draco Malfoy, in love with a girl. How fucking gay does that sound?!b  
  
Insanely gay. You still meant it./b  
  
Draco punched the elegant mirror causing the glass to shatter. The shards of glass cut into his skin, making it bleed, and adding a cut to his face and several to his fist. How the hell can she bother him when she wasn't even around?!  
  
"This is turning into some fucking muggle soap opera." He shouted to the empty room, scaring the photos out of their naps. "FUCK!" Blood was now coming down in small streams down his face. He stormed over to the door to his dormitories and yanked it open. The pupils in his eyes shrank to the size of periods at the end of a sentence.  
  
"You forgot your... wand." Laurant said cautiously, her eyes never leaving the deep crimson blood erasing his face into scarlet oblivion.  
  
Her voice shook him out of his angry revere. Draco wanted to strike her to the ground, and watch her suffer. She might as well have gone inside him and torn out all of his organs with her dark blue fingernails. He stuck out his hand, and took his wand.  
  
"Draco, you're bleeding." Laurant said idiotically. Of course he knew he was bleeding, but she felt she owed him something. At least just to get the guilt off her heart.  
  
Draco only stared at her. His heart was racing. The warm blood streamed down his face, hesitating at his chin, and fell to the ground. His bright blonde hair was stained with it.  
  
He did nothing when Laurant pushed past him and ignored the millions of glass particles on the ground to get a towel that lay carelessly on the floor. That indicated it was taken from the bathroom showers, but was never returned to be washed.  
  
"You pitched quite a fit. Heard you outside." She said quitely.  
  
Draco was afraid that she might touch him. If she did, he was sure he would tear her limbs off. He was still facing the bottom of the stairs, his back to her. When she took his wrist and dragged him over to sit down, he bit his tongue until that began to bleed too.  
  
Part of Laurant couldn't understand why she was here, taking care of the man she wasn't supposed to even go around. The bigger part of her said she should be doing this, like she was in Draco's debt. She put the cloth on Draco's cheek bone, the white towel instantly becoming warm and dark red.  
  
Draco held on to his wand so tightly he was surprised it didn't snap in two. Laurant knelt on the bed to get a better angle in aiding his wound. He closed his eyes and tried to rid the idea of killing her. There was only one other idea to override that one.  
  
She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt. From the position she sat in, Draco could look over and see down her shirt, as far as he liked. The urge to hurt her was strong, lust wasn't covering it. He was still afraid to touch, and nearly jumped at the sound of her voice.   
  
"The cut is pretty deep, I've got most of the blood to-" She stopped mid-sentence when Draco's hand, the clean one, slid up her shirt. "Draco," She whispered.  
  
The warm, smooth flesh against his skin made him forget all about hurting her. She began to protest, but he cut her off with a harsh kiss.  
  
God, she could kiss. Draco couldn't recall any girl who could kiss like she did. He was stopped, by cold metal striking his right shoulder.  
  
"Now, Draco. I'm disappointed. Not introducing me to such a pretty young girl." A familiar aristocratic voice floated behind Draco.  
  
Laurant looked up and saw what was an aged Draco, same piercing blue eyes with blonde hair falling to his mid back. She and Draco stood at once, a scowl plastered on to Draco's face.  
  
"My apologies father. This is Rianne." He crossed his arms as his father took Lauran'ts hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." He dropped her hand and turned to Draco. "You haven't come home for the holidays."  
  
Draco only gazed out the window at the snow. Laurant felt uncomfortable and crossed her own arms.   
  
"I think it's time." Lucius spoke in a long arrogant drawl.  
  
"Time for what?" Draco spat, but before Laurant could divert her attention to him, a cloth was put over her mouth, muffling her screams and sending her into an endless dark.  
  
hr  
  
Laurant's gray eyes fluttered open to the prodding and poking of a small frightened house elf saying continuously "Oh my" and "Oh dear". The room she was in was large and elegantm with a large fire cackling in the corner. The bed she lay on on her stomach was red velvet. The elf wouldn't stop poking her.  
  
"I'm awake, you can stop." The elf got spooked, it shrieked.  
  
"I'm so sorry missis, His Majesty would like to see you now." The voice was high pitched, and the elf played with the ends of its pillow-case toga.  
  
"His Majesty?" All Laurant wanted to do was find someone she knew, ianyone/i. The place already frightened her. The elf slowly nodded and scurried out of the room. Laurant stared at the door with golden serpent handles until it opened again, the elf waving its feeble hand frantically begging Laurant to follow her.  
  
At first Laurant didn't move, she had to make sure this was actually happening. She stalled, and then stood up, her back working out the knots in audible clicks.  
  
The hall the elf had led her down was dimly lit with torches. Laurant had to keep up with the small elf that might as well have sprinted to the large double doors. It knocked frightfully and ran away when a deep voice came from the opposing side.  
  
"Enter,"  
  
Laurant didn't move. Whatever who or what was behind those black doors, she didn't want to know. Her heartbeat increased rapidly when she touched the cold serpents head, and pulled.  
  
The door didn't move.  
  
Laurant gave another small thrust backward, but the door didn't budge. Light flickered beneath the doors, darkness sliding slowly indicating there was a shadow. A snake's shadow. Laurant let go of the doorknob and moved back. No, she wasn't going in there.  
  
"I ssaid enter."  
  
Laurant tried the door again. Maybe it was another joke. Frustrated, she kicked the door and it flew open. She had to push, not pull.  
  
iWhat a great time to be an idiot, you shithead./i  
  
Laurant gasped. Someone... or someithing/i sat in a large, black throne. It stared at her with its golden eyes, Draco and Lucius Malfoy to his right. Laurant wanted to cry out for help when two Death Eaters seized her, cry out to Draco to save her, but what good will that do? Laurant didn't move under their harsh grip.  
  
"Handle her caaarefully." The thing spoke, bearing its fangs.  
  
Fangs? What the hell?  
  
The hooded Death Eaters did loosen their grip a bit, but not enough for Laurant to escape, and brought her towards the snake/human that sat upon its throne. Laurant cast another longing glance to Draco, and she assumed he didn't notice.  
  
But he did. And he didn't like the state she was in. Laurant was frightened, and undoubtedly confused by the situation, but of course it would be out of line to do anything.  
  
The thing stood up and approached Laurant. It traced its long fingernails over her face.  
  
"My sweet daughter, how I've longed to see your face."  
  
hr  
  
It struck Harry with such force it knocked the wind out of him. His scar lit with pain, sending him to the ground, sprawling with pain. When it settled, Harry's green eyes flew open and he said one, simple name.  
  
"Rianne."  
  
Whatever it was, the feeling was too strong to be ignored. Harry called up the girls' dormitories, hoping for some kind of answer. He ran out of Gryffindor tower, and to Albus Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry didn't need to say anything. The gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office flew out of the way, and Harry didn't pause to wonder why it did. When he reached the large circular room, panting and gasping for air, Dumbledore only waited until he could be heard above Harry's attempt for air.  
  
"Harry, I need you to close your eyes and think hard about what Laurant was doing last time you saw her." Of course, Albus knew what was going on. Harry began to speak, but he silenced him with a rise of his wrinkled palm. "I know, Harry. Do as I say, everything is up to you now."  
  
i No pressure, then./i  
  
Harry closed his eyes, groping for the last memory of Laurant. He instantly had a picture of her resting on Draco's chest. He grimaced, but held the memory. Albus Dumbledore put something around his neck, and Harry was shunned by a quick gust of wind.  
  
hr  
  
Voldemort's hands were icy cold, veiling Laurant with a sickly pale.  
  
"My life, my sweet, sssweet flesh and blood." Laurant noticed the Death Eaters have fled to the small flock on the side of the room. She desperately tried sending a vibe to Draco, i Help me. Help me. Help me, you motherfucker, don't just stand there./i then redirected them to anyone that icould/i help her.  
  
Oh say for instance, the boy who stopped Voldemort once, and maybe could do it again. That's who she needed.  
  
"You've preserved me for ssso long. Daddy needs his life back, you make him ssstrong." Voldemort took Laurant's wrist and one of his overgrown fingernails and dragged it across Laurant's skin. Her father ran his cold flesh over the drawn blood, making it instantly disappear.  
  
i Wonderful. My father puts up this elegant, giant room for me to stay in for five minutes so I could prepare for him to kill me. Great, yeah, that's logical for a psychotic wizard, right?/i  
  
Laurant felt weaker. The need to sleep was unbearable. One last time she issued another glimpse to Draco, pleading for help.  
  
He pretended not to notice.  
  
hr  
  
Harry fell hard. His shoulder impacted the ground, not hard enough to break, but enough to let him lay there until the sharp pains of agony ceased to a minimum. Adjusting his glasses before sitting up, Harry held tight to his wand and leaned against the wall for support. Where he was, he couldn't comprehend quite yet. The pain had caused the world to stir into a blur. When his vision steadied, his heart layered in a coating of ice.  
  
The town he had landed in was gray and deserted. It had the characteristics of a town; small cottages and shops. There must have been some kind of grand festival to drag all its citizens away, and Harry would rather be there than here. The site of the town just was depressing.  
  
Harry considered calling out Laurant's name, but thought better of it. He craned his neck to overview the rest of the town, double checking to make sure there was no one around. He took a step forward, and almost cried out in pain. His ankle got a taste of the fall also.  
  
"Alright, where ever you are hiding, Rianne, come out quickly." Harry's green eyes, now welling up with tears from the pain, drifted and followed the sound of a young girls' cry. The source of the outcry came from the east, and Harry realized the wind had carried the sound further. The sound made his blood run like liquid ice.  
  
hr  
  
Laurant watched in mingled horror as the woman Death Eater fell to the ground and writhed in pain; finally put out of her misery when Voldemort cast a final spell after her ejaculation. The hood still left her anonymous.  
  
The woman had spoken out of line, and her words, though somewhat incoherent, rang in Laurant's head: i"This is wrong."/i  
  
"Take her to her room." Voldemort was on the verge of shouting. Two shocked Death Eaters, their hoods still concealing their identity, took Laurant gently. They didn't need to exert much force, Laurant felt weak. So weak.  
  
br  
  
i"Heal me. I begged and love said no. Leave me for dead and let me go. Kill me. I cried and love said no. Kill me. I cried and love said no."/i Laurant hummed the rest of what she didn't know of the song. Her fingernail traced the intricate designs on her pillow. Laurant was back in what was supposed to be her room. Singing helped filter the thoughts, not letting them all come at once.  
  
But hell, she had enough to think about.  
  
Above all things, Laurant wanted to know what time it was. Like she had some important engagement to go to besides her father's, Voldemort's, large mansion on the side of some hill. If it was on a hill.  
  
Laurant didn't feel the strength to get up and move aside the blood red drapes that must've kept out the light of the outdoors. Nor did she feel the strength to move at all when the door to her room opened and let more dark robes with legs come in.  
  
The visitor pushed his hood off of his head. And Laurant promised herself when she got her strength back, she would permanently remove those blue eyes from their sockets. For now, she couldn't do anything when Draco sat beside her on her large bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked hesitantly. Laurant wanted to spit on him. She groped for another song to play over in her head. Instead her voice decieved her.  
  
"He didn't kill me." The statement was roughly a question. Laurant found what was left of her strength and sat up. She felt awkward laying down and trying to watch what Draco was doing.  
  
"He is. Slowly." Draco reached out to touch her but she jerked away. iAnswers first, then you can do what you want with her./i "He can't draw his strength from you all at once, the force would kill Him. Once every three or four days is safely the way he would..."  
  
"And I'm assuming there's no stopping him." Laurant said softly, still looking at those closed drapes. Her pride wouldn't let her tell anyone that she was afraid. Afraid that her own father was going to annihilate the world because she gave up fighting and let him take his life out of her, bringing hers with it. Draco's silence approved her statement to be correct.  
  
Both sat in silence, Draco watching Laurant, Laurant watching fixedly at the immoble drapes. Not ten minutes had passed before Laurant couldn't hold it in the more she thought about it. The fear of dying covered the fear to cry. At first Draco didn't notice, but when she sniffed and buried her face in her arms, he froze.  
  
Draco was clueless as of what to do. He wasn't even supposed to be in here, that was already his head if Voldemort found out. He felt like an idiot, sitting there and watching Voldemort's daughter spill tears. Of course she was upset. Come to think of it, anyone would be if the fate of many innocent men and women rest on his or her shoulders.  
  
And of course, it wasn't like he wanted her to die.  
  
Draco wavered a bit before reaching out and taking her into his arms. She didn't struggle. Laurant was merely glad to have Draco sit there, his chin resting atop her dark head; Laurant was glad someone she knew was even present.  
  
Draco hated how she fit perfectly in his arms. Why did he come in here? Oh yeah, to fuck 'er and get the hell out. He breathed heavily out of his nose in pure frustration. He fell for her like a dog would do mindless tricks for a scrap of meat.  
  
Looking down, Draco could see why he fell for her. A handful of his dark robes was gathered up in her small hand, her tears glinting red and orange from the flames of the fire. Her gray eyes didn't have the little spark of light, they were blank. When they closed, the barrier opened and out came a flood of more tears. Draco took notice that the locket he gave her was back around her neck. He reached up and brushed her tears away with his thumb.  
  
"You're not supposed to be here," It was obvious, too clear to ignore. "You're going to get in trouble," Laurant put it mildly.  
  
"Should know by now, that you're only in trouble if you get caught." Draco whispered back, fully relieved when Laurant smiled a little.  
  
iNow?  
  
b Not yet, you idiot. She's too vulnerable/b/i  
  
"You should probably go," Laurant spoke hoarsely. Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"No," He answered immediately. By now, Draco knew what she was vulnerable to, and that was sweet-talking his way into her. She looked up at his face. "I'm not leaving you." His face was millimeters away from hers. Draco closed the space with his lips.  
  
More tears spilled from Laurant's eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck. iAdmit it girl, you've fallen for this kid./i Laurant ignored what told her this, and ran her hands over Draco's face. There she felt the small scar that had formed after the glass had cut into his skin.  
  
ibYou know this may be the last time you could be able to kiss her, don't you?/b  
  
Big deal. There are more women, I'll get over it.  
  
bHa, like hell you will. Tell us now, Draco, how do you feel about Rianne now?/b  
  
Shut up.  
  
b Just give us an answer./b/i  
  
Draco felt the warm tears against his cheek. They weren't his, Laurant began to cry again. He wished she would fucking stop.  
  
bi Well, we're waiting Draco./b  
  
I love her. I fucking love her.  
  
bGood boy./b  
  
Are you fucking satisfied?b  
  
For now./i/b  
  
Draco crushed his lips into Laurant's, satisfied when she moaned. What scared them both out of the kiss, however, was the quick turn of the doorknob/serpent to Laurant's door. Both of them froze and stared at the door in silent horror. The doorknob desisted its turns, and whatever was behind it shuffled down the hall. Draco looked down at Laurant and smiled.  
  
"That was fucking close," Draco said huskily. Both of them laughed nervously before falling back to the kiss.  
  
br  
  
Draco stared at the fire silently. Laurant had fallen asleep, her hand on his heart. Disappointingly, both were fully clothed. How that came to be, was still a mystery. The bigger mystery though, was how comfortable he felt just holding Laurant in his arms, how content he felt. This wasn't the Malfoy way.  
  
i She's gonna be the death of me./i  
  
hr  
  
A/N: Sorry for the shortage of a chapter. I'll make up for it, I promise. I think I totally distorted the character of Draco, though. = Well, review.  
  
Big Big Thank You's to:  
  
bJack-Sparrow-Lover  
  
PsychoticDeath  
  
Helen88UK  
  
opi666/b  
  
Extra special thanks to bJack-Sparrow-Lover/b, I crown her my loyal reviewer. =] Love to all. 


	9. Heaven's A Lie

A/N: My goal is to finish this story before school starts. Think I can do it?  
  
Lucky for you, more thoughts on Draco! Can I get a whoop whoop?  
  
Disclaimer: [raises fist] J.K. Rowling's characters. And "Pretty Girl" by Sugarcult.  
  
hr  
  
Draco traced Laurant's jawline with his fingertips.  
  
The only explanation why women were put on earth was to serve men, Draco's father always told him. For the longest time he had bought it, but Laurant came around and confused that. Draco wished he could see her smile again.  
  
It hadn't registered to him that she was going to be slowly destroyed by her own father. But now as he lay there, staring at her closed eyelids, and her dry face from the salt of tears, he doubt he could deny himself anymore. But it was okay to love her now, right? She wasn't going to live long anyhow.  
  
bi No, it isn't okay, shitface./b/i  
  
So, he, Draco Malfoy, had the prettiest girl in school, and he bed her. That was usually the deal, and it ended there. Somehow Laurant just had to fuck with his feelings.  
  
Draco looked sideways under Laurant's forearm. There it bore a three inch long scar, proving to the world that Voldemort had stole some of her life away and kept it somewhere inside himself. The heart that encircled the thirteen above her arm was bright, the bracelet that concealed it was nowhere to be seen. Her watch stopped working... at least the right way. The hand on the watch moved backwards. Draco sighed and looked at his own.  
  
It was twenty to six.  
  
"Shit," He muttered. "Laur-" What the fuck should he call her now?! He shook his head. "Laurant."  
  
Her eyes opened. Draco wasn't sure if it was her at all. Her bright grey orbs had dulled, leaving her the look of being sightless. "There's a feast at six o' clock." Draco tried to explain quickly, but he didn't think Laurant heard him. "iLaurant/i."  
  
Laurant was aware of Draco's desperate attempt to wake her, and she was awake.   
  
"Harry."   
  
The name, least to say, surprised them both.  
  
i"What?!"/i Draco considered that she had gone insane.   
  
Laurant somehow knew he was nearby. Maybe she was going crazy. Her hopes were so high she actually believed he was somewhere within the premesis of the castle she remained in. "Feast?" She asked Draco.  
  
Draco looked at her, and then nearly stumbled out of the bed and threw his hood over his head. "Someone will come get you." And turned to leave.  
  
"Draco?" He turned around, his dark robes swishing against eachother.  
  
iI need you to make sure that Harry gets here safely to destroy all of you and rescue me./i Laurant shook her head, and without another word Draco fled her room.  
  
hr  
  
Laurant stared down at the silent crowd sitting at the large table that held their lord at one end.  
  
i What is this? A Let's-Celebrate-Rianne's-Death-So-That-Our-Lord-May-Live-Feast?/i  
  
The black dress she had to wear against her will made every step she took a near trip to the ground. It was black silk with black beads, and it was long enough so that Laurant couldn't walk without holding on to something for balance. Like she was playing dress up at an older age. It was either the dress or the shoes.  
  
Oh and the shoes! They had to make her as tall as Draco, if not, taller. And he was a good five or six inches taller than her.  
  
When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was stranded. Laurant half-wished the same two Death Eaters had come to pick her up and bring her to her chair, but they didn't. Lucius and Draco came up behind her. Laurant didn't realize the Death Eaters had removed their hoods, revealing their identities. Laurant knew some of them.  
  
There was hand on her shoulder as Lucius passed by without a word. Another hand slipped into hers, and Laurant looked to her right to see Draco, looking odd with his hair pushed back and frozen there. She didn't move when he walked forward and he gave her a questioning look. She lifted up the skirt of her dress to show him the shoes.  
  
Draco receded a few steps and wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her to her chair. Laurant mouthed a "thank you" as he sat across from her beside his father. Laurant almost jumped when she found that Voldemort was only to her left, his snake eyes gleaming brightly.  
  
"Eat, my sssweet. You need your strength." That thing said, acknowledging her plate.  
  
Laurant was offended. Food wasn't to her liking, and she wasn't going to eat. "Strength?" She laughed at him. The Death Eaters surrounding the table looked at her incredulously. "You're ibound/i to take it away. Call it a hunch."  
  
Voldemort narrowed his golden eyes. "I will have none of your sssassss, daughter."  
  
"Now you actually sound like a father. How about acting like one? Not every father, well, yannow, cuts open their daughter and draws out her damned life." It was clear to Laurant, that she could back talk him all she wanted, she was going to die anyway. Might as well make the last moments of her life enjoyable. It was the glares of the Death Eaters that annoyed her, but Draco covered that. He almost laughed at her behavior.  
  
Voldemort said nothing. He only stared at Laurant, who wasn't eating, but staring out the window that looked beyond a barren field. "Eat." He demanded.  
  
Laurant simply pushed her plate away and stood up. Her flesh crawled when Voldemort grabbed her wrist. "Wherre do you think you arrre going?"  
  
Laurant didn't want to go anywhere when she saw a snake, the size of three fat men, slither around the table in a lazy manner. Its closed eyes confirmed that it was blind. Despite the heals, she moved away from it.  
  
Must be the family pet.  
  
The snake moved out of the incredibly large dining room and into a seperate room that Laurant didn't know of. Turning to her father, she spat "To my room." And yanked her wrist free. She was dancing on his patience, and it felt good. Laurant knew that he knew he couldn't do anything to her. Two hooded Death Eaters, this time, did glide her up the stairs.  
  
hr  
  
"You know I think there are two of them standing outside," Laurant breathed when Draco came in, holding something behind his back. Her first thought was: iOh my God, its a knife. He's going to punish me for back talking Voldem-... my father. No, no he's going to kill me./i  
  
When Draco brought out his hand it was a red apple. "I had permission." He handed the apple to her.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Laurant said directly to the apple he placed in her hands. Draco raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You're never hungry, what's wrong with you?" Laurant shrugged.  
  
"You know you can't keep finding excuses to come in here whilst I remain in this castle." Wow, she was on a role. The sharp tone used with Voldemort was back.  
  
"I was only bringing you food." Draco said with a grin on his face. Laurant didn't grin back.  
  
"Really? I was under the impression that you came to get a good fuck before I'm killed by that bastard downstairs." Draco gawked at her.   
  
ibShe just sees right through you, doesn't she?/i/b  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Drakie," She threw the apple to him, and he caught it. "I'm not exactly in the mood to be anyone's whore." Laurant crossed her arms. Making Draco feel like an idiot. Both never lost eye contact as he stepped forward. The yelling didn't have the same effect when her eyes didn't have that bright glow in them.  
  
Laurant didn't move when Draco took the small of her back and his face invaded her personal space. The heels were off, and she had to look up to get a clear view of his silvery blue eyes.  
  
"I'll leave, I just want a good-night kiss." Laurant had to refrain from slapping him. Instead,  
  
"Fuck you." Draco shut her up with his mouth. Laurant's hand flew backward and landed on the vanity, trying to keep up her balance from the force Draco exerted.   
  
"Sweet dreams," Draco murmured after pulling away. Laurant's mind screamed as he drawed near to the door.  
  
iDon't go! Don't leave me here!  
  
bYou need to play his game for him to stay, dollface./b/i  
  
Didn't she get him to stay previously without being stripped of her clothes? She could maybe do it again. It was a BIG maybe, but it could do. Laurant found it degrading to fall into his arms everytime to have what she wanted. Even if it did consider Harry's life.  
  
biYou want him like a fat kid want cake./b/i  
  
"I do not," Laurant muttered, inducing Draco to turn around. iNow or never, I'm assuming./i Before turning around, Laurant cast him an icy glare. iJust play his game. /i  
  
Laurant began to undo the strings to the dress and slipped it off. Looking in the mirror before her, she could see Draco was standing by the door, refusing to leave. Laurant had a lacy black slip underneath. Compliments from the man of the house. She took out the ribbon that bound her hair in a long braid, and let the locks fall back in place, and ignored when Draco was behind her and brought his hands to her shoulders.  
  
iYou know for a Death Eater, his hands are incredibly warm./i  
  
Laurant watched as Draco's hands skated down her arms, and his lip fell on the bend between her neck and her shoulder. So who won the game? That was to perplex her as Draco's hands roamed all over her body. That came to a halt when there was a brisk knock on the door.  
  
Laurant cleared her throat. "What?"  
  
"Miss, Sir Lucius wishes to see his son."  
  
Laurant blushed. "Draco, your father wishes to see you." She whispered, but was smiling.  
  
Draco lifted his head and kissed her. "I'll be back."  
  
"No you won't." Laurant called after him.  
  
hr  
  
The listless dark was scary. The fire had gone out, and Laurant didn't want to get up and start it again. Sleep didn't find her, and she knew it never will.  
  
Somehow she iknew/i Harry, and possibly others, were nearby. It was a strong feeling. It was doubtful, very doubtful. But the feeling was comforting and kept Laurant from having a possibe nervous breakdown. The other comforting act was  
  
i(Draco)/i  
  
that at least she wasn't to be killed right away. Some said its better if you're killed instantly, so the wait doesn't drive you crazy. Laurant begged to differ. Death did sound comforting, and worth the wait. In the meantime, she could treat Voldemort like the piece of shit that he is. And there is plenty of glory in doing that.  
  
Laurant didn't think much further when a hand slipped over her mouth, stifling her scream. Hell, she didn't hear Draco come in, how the fuck did he get in? It was dark and silent, she should have heard him.  
  
His hand struggled to pull off her slip, eager now. Laurant broke the kiss to make sure it iwas/i him. Yes it was, a few stray hairs escaping the gelled dome. Draco's mouth quickly found its way to hers and then to her thigh, where the slip retreated to expose more of her skin. He waved his arm towards the large window on the side of the room, and the drapes flew open, filtering in soft moonlight. Just enough so that Laurant could see a cut was added to Draco's forehead, blood slowly trickling down the side. It didn't seem to stop him from attacking her neck with his tongue.  
  
"Draco," Laurant sounded strangled when she gasped for air.  
  
"Mmm," Draco was playing at the strings of her black slip. Laurant put a finger to the blood that rested on his brow.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Draco was irritated. "My father didn't like the fact that I was here, with you, taking my time giving you that apple." He pulled off his own shirt along with Laurant's black slip and tossed them both to the ground.  
  
Laurant knew the feeling of being hit by a father, but it struck her as odd that Lucius hit his son. Draco looked stronger than he did. She threw back her head as Draco bit in to her chest. "What if he finds out... Why are you here?"  
  
"I can't fucking get enough of you."  
  
hr  
  
What the hell did Dumbledore expect? Did he really think Harry could do it alone?  
  
Two Death Eaters come and tie him to some damn tree. His glasses are gone, his wand in two. He thought he got one of them good when he chucked a rock at his or her head, but it only made him or her angrier. Harry was weak when they attacked. He hadn't eaten, and it was cold outside. Walking around mindlessly trying to figure out yet again where the scream came from.  
  
There he was, tied to a big oak tree, bloody and bruised. Thanks, Professor Dumbledore, thanks-a-fuckin' lot.  
  
Harry thought it over, and the more he thought, the more he started to think that it was an impersonation of Dumbledore telling him to come here. How did he already know about Rianne? It was just too perfect, and Harry missed it in his climacteric effort to save her. He knew Voldemort was much stronger, and getting stronger as he was tied with a rope around his abdomen, cutting off his air if he wasn't careful.  
  
The pain was unbearable. Harry closed his eyes, wishing it away, but was engulfed by darkness that wasn't of sleep.  
  
hr  
  
Red trails followed Laurant's fingernails as they skidded across Draco's back. He lay on his stomach, his head resting on his arms.  
  
"Did you fuck Potter?" The question was random, and Laurant discontinued her back scratching.  
  
i"What?!"/i The question made her laugh a little. Draco grabbed her wrist and flipped over on his back, and could barely contain himself when Laurant straddled his hips.  
  
"Did you or no?"  
  
"No." Laurant laughed again.  
  
"Then why are you laughing?"  
  
"You asked out of no where."  
  
"You did fuck him, didn't you?"  
  
"No!" Laurant had a hard time controlling the continuous barks of laughter. "Why are we talking about him anyway?" The laughing stopped when her surroundings became reality, and so did her situation. This was besides the naked Draco beneath her, and his hair in a corkscrew twist.  
  
Draco shrugged. "So you didn't-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I must be the only one you..."  
  
Laurant sighed. "You are." Draco seemed satisfied and ground his lips into hers.  
  
"Wait until you tell all your friends that Draco Malfoy de-flowered you." Draco said huskily before switching position so that Laurant was beneath him.   
  
"I meant the only one at Hogwart's." Laurant wished she held her tongue, but the words simply tumbled out of her mouth, not allowing her a chance to hold them back.  
  
Draco should have known. No woman was born with experience. He congratulated the man, or men, who had taught her her ways in bed. Ignoring the point she made, Draco tossed her under the covers, grinning on the way down.  
  
br  
  
i Pretty girl is suffering as he confesses everything. Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about./i  
  
Laurant lay in bed, listening to Draco's breathing. The same song reeled in her head for a while now, trying to form a strong blockade against the thoughts that would haunt her. It helped, but not enough. Why did she keep coming back to him? iAnd that's what you get for falling again, you can never get him out of your head./i No matter what, somehow she ended up next to him in bed, deprived of her clothes and her sanity.   
  
Even now, as she signed her death warrant and let Voldemort slowly take her life away, there was Draco breathing down her neck begging for her to come to bed with him. And she came willingly. iYeah, that's what you get for falling again, you'll bnever/b get him out of your head./i That's why she suffered while everyone was asleep, so that she could plaster a big 'ol smile on her face in the morning.  
  
iShe's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men./i  
  
But hadn't he told her that he loved her? Of course he did, Laurant had a weakness for sweet talkers. Draco would melt her heart with his words and somehow have her flat on her back in the same night; like it was some kind of sick talent. iAnd that's what you get for falling again, you can never him out of your head./i Laurant knew that she was the only girl he wanted out of the castle she had to reside in against her will, and why not get what he could out of her before it was too late? It was too obvious to disregard.  
  
Draco had his bait, it wasn't only his sweet talking, was it? iIt's the way that he makes you feel./i Laurant bit the side of cheek to keep the warm tears from shedding. iIt's the way that he kisses you./i A small, cold puddle formed under her cheek. Her tongue started to bleed under the weight of her teeth, not helping to keep in the tears as Laurant flipped her pillow to the opposite side.  
  
iIt's the way that he makes you bfall in love/b/i.   
  
Laurant was careful not to disturb the arm the lay possessively around her hip. Hastily she wiped the tears off of her face when she felt Draco nuzzle the crook of her neck. iFace it doll, you want him to love you./i Her mind added before he spoke.  
  
"What's wrong, babe?"  
  
"What?" Laurant's voice doubled over, causing it to break. Not the cover she was going for.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Bullshit, you are too." Laurant didn't respond. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Draco sighed in frustration. "You should go before your dad finds out you're here." Laurant blurted. Dawn started to break through the night clouds.  
  
"What's he gonna do if he does?" Draco asked, totally forgetting about his faade.  
  
Laurant glared at him. "I don't want him to hurt you again." Draco melded his lips into hers.  
  
"He won't find out."  
  
hr  
  
"Sir, I request your permission to walk around the grounds." Laurant inquired her snake-like father. "I won't go far." i Not that I can./i  
  
Voldemort gave what looked like a curt nod, before letting his Death Eaters grovel at his feet. Laurant turned on her heel and walked out of the throned room. She needed the walk, staying in one spot made her insane. Her wardrobe had changed. Her shirt was a blood red velvet, the sleeves coming out in to bells at the ends of her wrists. Laurant refused to wear a skirt, so in place were a pair of black pants. Draco's locket completed the outfit.  
  
Even in the last days of Laurant's life, she only felt secure with eyeliner on.  
  
Laurant shoved open the doors and stepped outside into the cold morning. The cold became part of Laurant, her room wasn't exactly warm when the fire went out. Turning around to get a better look at the castle, Laurant saw in place was a small shack. Laurant was glad that she was outside, and that Draco was in. That's what mattered. But all she had to do was think about him to make him appear out of nowhere.  
  
"God, you scared me." Laurant said as Draco creeped up behind her. "You're not coming with me are you?" Laurant asked, semi-hopeful.  
  
"My lord asked that I come with you." Draco wrapped an arm around her waste, his body heat clashing with hers, making her a bit warmer.   
  
"Don't call him that, call him Frank or something, just not that." Shivers danced up her spine when she heard him laugh. He guided her towards a patch of trees, a sorry excuse for a forest. Walking in silence sent pangs of discomfort, and Laurant imitated the gesture of wrapping her own arm around Draco's waist. "You know His Infernal Majesty is going mainstream. Thank you, MtV." Saying random things helped build conversations, didn't they?  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
Laurant let out a dramatic gasp. "Sacrilege, darling." Laurant stopped between two trees, a terrible feeling washing over her. It was a mix of triumph and fear. Draco gaped at her questioningly. "You never told me why you were gone so long last night."  
  
"I told you my father and I had an argument."  
  
Laurant's eyes drifted towards the ground, her eye catching upon a pair of broken glasses that resembled Harry's. Draco followed her gaze, and almost bit his own tongue off. iDon't move, maybe she won't say anything./i Laurant didn't say anything, but broke away from Draco and leaned against the trunk of a tree to regain her composure.  
  
"He's here." Laurant's hands grasped her head, and she closed her eyes. "He's around here somewhere." Her eyes shot open and searched frantically about the forest. "Harry," The name was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Laurant," Draco called her, but she ignored him. "Laurant, wait."  
  
"Harry?" Laurant turned around and moved along the maze of trees. Looks can decieve, anyone could easily be lost in the small area of woods. "iHarry."/i  
  
"Laurant, iwait/i." Draco reached out to grab her, but she shuffled out of reach.  
  
Heart pounding, Laurant moved faster, calling Harry's name, each time growing louder. i"Harry!"/i  
  
Draco leapt forward and caught her, before she could go any further. "Laurant, listen to me-"  
  
"Let igo!/i" Laurant struggled, but wasn't much of a match against Draco's muscular arms.  
  
"Laurant, would you... just... ilisten?/i"  
  
"It's Rianne, you motherfucker." Rianne elbowed him in the stomach, getting a milisecond of time to get away. Draco tackled her to the ground, her dark hair flying free from its ribbon. No words were allowed to come out of her mouth when Draco's tongue forced its way in.  
  
"If you had any sense at all you'd come back to-" Draco was interrupted by her hand. His face was forced to the right; she had slapped him. He pinned down her arms with his hands.  
  
"You killed him. iYou fucking killed him didn't you?!/i" Laurant's knee lurched upward, connecting with Draco's groin. He fell to the side in agony.  
  
"iHe'll kill you, you crazy bitch!/i" Draco tried to call out above his pain, Laurant had run off into the dark.  
  
Looking behind every tree on the way, and her breathing could be heard above the rustle of what leaves remained on the ground. Frost made them break under Laurant's footsteps, and went silent when she found a limp hand portruding from a tree with a rope tied around it. "Harry..." Laurant felt like she was in a dream. The kind where the air became as thick as syrup, and breathing was laborious. The air became colder, red haze threatening to overcome Laurant's vision. Red haze won, and before Laurant lost herself to the ground, she fell into open arms.  
  
hr  
  
Laurant looked back at reflection, expecting the figure to answer the questions that discombobulated her mind. All in all, Laurant knew what was going on. Her stubborness must've taken three hours off of her life, and before it could totally destroy her and bury her under the dead leaves, Draco brought her back.  
  
If Laurant lay a certain way on the large bed, she could watch herself and Draco's reflection without being noticed. Laurant came to the conclusion he was waiting for her to wake up, but she was lost for words. Pretending to still be unconscious was much easier.  
  
Draco knew she was awake, but he didn't know what to say either. In doing, he resided to staring blankly at his perfectly manicured fingernails until one of them broke the endeavoring silence. iI should never have kissed her./i  
  
The window that looked beyond the castle revealed that it had started to rain. Laurant closed her eyes to rid the notification of Harry's existence.  
  
"He's dead, isn't he?"  
  
"Might as well be."  
  
Laurant sat up to get a clearer view of the gray outdoors. Rain coated the window in water droplets, obscuring the vision of what was outside. Amazing how the appearance of that beat-down shack looked incredibly different within its walls. Draco shifted so that his legs hung over the side of the bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Laurant acknowledged Draco's hiss of pain. He looked at her with mild surprise.  
  
"That's your doing." Laurant smiled at the memory of Draco rolling over in anguish. "It's not funny, I can barely walk."  
  
"I'm sorry." Laurant half-laughed. iAnd that's what you get for falling again, you can never get him out of your head. /i  
  
"Bullshit." Draco licked his lips before answering to the tug at the hem of his shirt; groaning inwardly when Laurant's fingernails grazed his skin. Her nails skated around the reddening slashes from the previous night, before allwoing her lips to brush against the back of his neck.  
  
"You're fucking cruel, you know that? First, taking away my ability to move..." Draco trailed off when Laurant's lips closed on his ear. "Stop, or I'm going to have to hurt you." Her palm wandered to the front of his torso, making him shiver. He threw his shirt to the ground and crushed his lips into hers.  
  
The faint knocking on the door didn't disturb the two, but the feeble voice behind it did.  
  
"Miss, His Majesty asks that you be down in the hall, wearing something nice, in lessan halfa hour."  
  
Draco moaned loudly to her hair before sitting up. "Need help getting dressed?" He grinned broadly.  
  
Laurant shook her head. "I'm afraid it may be too much physical activity for you." She ended the sentence in a dramatic sigh. "Out you go." Draco didn't leave until he placed another savory kiss to her lips. Then he left to meet up with the crowd forming in the hall below.  
  
"Wonder what the occasion is."  
  
hr  
  
"Hey idad/i." Laurant's heart dropped at the sight of all the Death Eaters staring in her direction. Voldemort signaled for her to stand beside him, and partake in gazing up on the door in front of them.  
  
"Asss all of you know, a relative of mine-"  
  
"We have relatives?!" Laurant cried out.  
  
"... is coming shortly. A very important addition to our army." There was a curt nod of the Death Eaters before Voldemort spoke directly to Laurant. "I want you to behave well. I will not have such a nuisance represent my daughter."  
  
Laurant snorted.  
  
"I have conjured up a punishment if you do not abide by what I have to say."  
  
Pretending to be disinterested was a talent of Laurant's. It worked well through the silence and anticipation of waiting for a hooded figure to lead the tall man and a young woman into the grand hall. Laurant's blood ran cold when Voldemort smiled.  
  
"Damien,"  
  
'Damien' had thinning dark hair and hazel eyes sharp enough to pierce through anyone. He must've stood higher than six feet.  
  
"My lord," Damien bowed. "My apologies, this is my daughter, Loretta."  
  
Laurant's eyebrows furrowed. Loretta had long black hair and violet eyes. It seemed she tried very hard to wear as little clothing as possible, showing off whatever she could. She had an arrogant manner about her, arrogant but seductive.  
  
Voldemort nodded. "This is Laurant," He said with a gesture of his hand. "She is our Guest of Honor; my daughter."  
  
Laurant shook Damien's hand, avoiding his polite kiss on the back, and it looked awkward as the gesture was made. Shuffling noises came up behind Laurant, and she didn't need to look back to know who it was.  
  
"This is Lucius Malfoy, my right hand man, and his son, Draco."  
  
Laurant's eyes widened to the size of Loretta's hooped earrings when Draco kissed her hand. His eyes were already undressing her. He had found his perfect divertion away from Laurant. Loretta was amazingly gorgeous.  
  
ibBut not as gorgeous as Laurant, right? Laurant doesn't wear that much makeup, and-/b  
  
Shut up. /i  
  
Laurant's eyes were fixed on Loretta's black heels, that made her stand a head taller than Laurant.  
  
ibLook at Draco. Is that drool coming out of his mouth?!/b  
  
I dont care.  
  
b Sure you don't./b  
  
Why the hell should I?!  
  
b You really want me to answer that? You love him./b/i  
  
Motherfuck. Laurant rolled her eyes. Feeling constrained while standing in the midst of discussion between the three fathers and Loretta flirting with Draco, Laurant expected one of the three dads to say: "Why don't you kids go on and play in the thorn bushes out back?"  
  
Although it didn't seem humorous, but logical.  
  
Finding it impossible to ignore Draco and Loretta's drooling over one another, Laurant interrupted all five of them when a small house elf crept cautiously in to the hall. Laurant spoke for it, "Hey I think supper's ready, shall we?" Laurant cast an icy glare to Draco and Loretta, who walked side by side to the large eating room.  
  
"I don't care. I just simply don'ticare/i."  
  
hr  
  
Sorry for the long wait. I can't even get into my Secret Window fic, my computer's faggishness won't allow it. I'm sorry, and love to you all.  
  
See? - love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love . 


End file.
